Opposites Attract
by CryChick12345
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a whiz kid. Even though people consider Annabeth a genius she cannot find away tutor her boyfriend Percy. Perhaps Percy is not teachable. Until Nico deicide to take a crack at it. Things are about to get compacted. Percy is about to find out two things. One, math is harder to learn then it seems and two, he is possible in love with the freak known as Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

A/N: Well hi there! Thanks for reading my first fan fiction. I absolutely love the couple Nico and Percy. I have never written a story about this kind of stuff before so go easy on me. Normal I will not write a story about a pairing between two guys because I do not like those kind of pairings. But this one is so dang cute! I have to! :) Oh and on my summary where it says compacted that's suppose to say complicated. I have no idea why is say compacted. :(

Now…. ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As Percy Jackson sat at his desk in his first period Chemistry class his mind began to wander. He barely noticed as his teacher finished his boring lecture about some random topic that Percy had no idea what he was talking about.

His mind was to busy thinking about Annabeth Chase.

The way she walked. The way she talked. The way she screamed at him when ever she saw his grade in math. Everything about her was perfect from her ragged old tennis shoes to her blonde hair that felt like silk and smelled of lavender.

The screeching of the school bell brought his thoughts to a halt. Slowly he packed up his notebook and headed towards the door. Emerging in the hallway he was slammed into by a group of girls in covered in black clothes and raven lipstick. He quickly scrambled to his feet, listening to the worried murmurs that came from the girls lips. Pushing the girls out of his way with a growl he stood up.

_Half-blood high. _He thought bitterly. _The place were all the students are assholes and the teachers don't give a shit! Full of freaks, geeks, and wannabes! _

Percy knew that saying well. Him and His best friend Grover had come up with it on the first day of school as they walked past a group of Goths in the hallway. Defiantly a bunch of freaks. Percy was more into the normal. It was his oath to never associate with these types of people. His Mr. big shot reputation would be gone. Poof. Disappear. It was hard to maintain his popularity, swimming career, and school work at the same time so normal one had to be pushed to the side. In this case it was school work.

As Percy trudged down the hallway, bumping into various students and lockers, someone grabbed his arm. Whirling around he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Percy! She cried happily.

"Hey." Percy looked at Annabeth and his spirits automatically lifted. A smile curved on her lips and Percy found himself smiling as well. Then suddenly he began to blush as he felt that fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"So…. You want to walk me to class?" She asked staring up at him with a wide smile. Percy nodded stupidly to her. His blush worsened.

His throat felt like cotton the whole time they walked. He feared the moment he spoke something incredibly stupid would come to his mind and he would say all the wrong things. He stared at her silently as they walked. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She always looked the same, but to Percy she got more and more beautiful by the day.

He truly did love her.

* * *

The moment Percy and Annabeth walked into the classroom he felt like something was going to happen. Something bad.

"Hey! Give it back!" Someone yelled towards the back of the room.

Percy turned around to see the one and only Nico di Angelo, or as everyone like to call him the class freak, playing monkey in the middle with two foot ball players and a notebook.

Nico and Percy had had several run ins and they all ended the same way. With a argument. They didn't have a very good history with one another. They were just to different from each other. Percy was all about being popular, swimming, and hanging out with his friends. As far as he knew Nico was a loner with no friends. Percy was always wearing brightly colored clothing like blue or green. Nico only wore black, black, and more black.

Nico was a kill joy and Percy was a party animal. They just clashed to much. The old saying was opposites attract, but in this case it was completely wrong.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Annabeth screamed at the two boys who were terrorizing Nico. Standing up, glaring at them, her lips were twisted into a grimace. She strolled over to the boy who was holding the notebook. He grinned wildly at her.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

Suddenly, Annabeth smiled sweetly.

"Well, I could always knock you on your ass. Now would you please give that back to him, Luke." Annabeth said her voice dripping with fake kindness.

Percy smiled at her. Nico stood in awe, surprised that someone was actually standing up for him.

"Fine! Here you go, Nico!" Luke yelled. Raising his hand high in the air and chucked the notebook across the room. Percy stood watching as Nico rushed forwards. Suddenly his movements were interrupted when his foot caught on one of the metal desk legs. Dragging the chair down with him, Nico tumbled to the ground.

The next thing Percy knew he was lying on the ground with Nico sprawled on top of him. He heard the collection of gasps as he realized Nico's lips were pressed against his own.

A/N: Once again thank you for reading. Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts and how I can improve my story. J Sorry if the characters didn't seem like themselves. I know Percy didn't. I promise he will become less of a jerk as the story moves on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attracted **

**Chapter 2**

Percy quickly pushed the boy off of him, cursing under his breath. Nico crawled to his feet eyes wide and face pale. The boy looked as though someone had drained all the life from him. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He didn't breath. He just stood there, staring at Percy. Percy could feel his heart beating fast. The way those intense eyes were locked on him. The way Nico's eyes pleaded with Percy to do something to make this alright.

Percy's stomach flipped. The tingling feeling in his chest didn't help the matter. Why did he feel this way? Why?

Suddenly, a snicker came from the back of the room.

"Hey Nico!" Luke called. "Never knew you were a fag. Always thought that was just a rumor!"

A wave of laughter erupted from the class. Percy glanced up at Nico. He could feel the pure anger seeping from the boys body. Anger and hate. He had the sudden urge to comfort Nico. To tell him everything would be alright, much like the way Annabeth did to him when he had failed his math test.

Nico quickly ran towards the door. Percy watched as he took long strides across the room, those black jeans that hung around his waist clinging to his body with every small movement. Percy shook his head trying to expel these thought. He had never even paid attention to Nico. Why was he noticing things like this now? Maybe it was that kiss. The kiss had to have something to do with this.

Percy slowly raised his fingers to his lip. He could still feel the softness of the other boys mouth against his own. The way Nico had shivered when they first made contact. The sweet taste that came along with the connection between their lips. Percy was pulled from these thought as the classroom door slammed shut. Nico was gone. Percy could faintly make out the rapping of his black tennis shoes on the tile floor outside as he ran down the hallway.

"Hey Jackson! Don't tell me your gay, too." Luke yelled across the room.

"In case you haven't noticed I have a girl." Percy slowly wrapped his arms around Annabeth. At first he was glad to have the warmth of her body against his own, as a reminder that she was real. But, suddenly he felt as though she was to close to him. He quickly pulled away unnerved by the sudden discomfort. Annabeth glanced at him a look of confusion in her eyes.

"What ever." Luke fumed, hoping that he had found Percy's dirt little secret.

Suddenly, the classroom door open once again. Percy expected to see Nico, his black jacket pulled around him, eyes staring at the floor. Instead it was their teacher, Mr. Chiron. Every thing went quiet as the teacher entered. Everyone climbed into their seats, the chatter seized , and Nico had not returned.

* * *

Those Assholes! Nico though viscously.

He ran down the hallway on the brink of tears. For the past two years, every since he had arrived at Half-blood high, everyone had hated him. The reason was unknown. Maybe it was his over use of black or his harsh and disrespectful tone. Either way people hated him.

Nico slowly rounded the corner, heading to the main office and the front door. Normal you would have to have a parent's signature or permission to leave the school building, even if you were driving. Considering the fact that no one was in the office Nico didn't bother with the call. He would be back before lunch anyways. Maybe.

Climbing into his car and cranking up the radio he set out. Pulling on to the main road he passed three cars in the first few minutes. It wasn't his fault that they didn't drive fast enough. Suddenly, Nico realized he was driving ten miles over the speed limit. Easing onto the brakes he slowed his pace. It wasn't like the place or person he was going to was going to be gone when he got there. Thailia would be hanging in the woods all day, having skipped school this morning.

Nico pulled onto the back road. He pulled down the bumpy road, his head shaking back and forth wildly. Finally he pulled up into the clearing, happy to see the other car already there. Thailia lay on the car's hood a cigarette in hand. She took a quick drag on the cigarette the puffs of white smoke demolishing in mid air. Nico inhaled deeply.

He loved the smell of cigarettes in the morning.

Slowly he climbed onto the car hood with her. She never gave him a glance. Instead she just sat there smoking the cigarette.

Finally Nico piped up.  
"Can I have one?" He asked holding out his hand. Thailia slowly nodded. She slid another cigarette from the package and stuck it in his mouth. Taking out a lighter she clicked it on. Once his cigarette was light he lay there with her not saying anything. But, suddenly, Thailia sat up. A devilish grin crossed her face.

"Hey Nico, Guess what I got." She sang to him.

"What?" He asked.

He waited while she stood up and open the car doors. When she stood back up Nico could see the large alcohol bottle in her hand. A smile raced across his face.

Within minutes the whole bottle was gone along with a second bottle that had been in the trunk. Nico watched as Thailia who was laying on her stomach slid from the car's hood, tumbling to the ground below. Thailia cackled wildly as did Nico. It was obvious that the pair was drunk.

Standing up Thalia stumbled through the grass. She slowly walked towards the trees swaying back and forth drunkenly.

"Where you going?" Nico called after her as he rolled onto his stomach on the car hood.

"Get more cigarettes!" She called back.

Nico was momentarily confused.

"But they would be in your car?" Nico yell.

"I'm out. Sure you got some somewhere in your car!" She yelled loudly.

Nico nodded wildly. He climbed to his feet, hoping to go with her. Suddenly, a wave of nausea struck him. He stumbled and collapsed to his knees. Doubling over he coughed harshly before vomiting on the ground. Nico then, decided against following Thailia, and head back to her car. Opening the door he crawled inside, laying across all the seats.

He was out within minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry it took so long to update. I have been super busy this week. Anyways thanks for reading. I have one question. Did I spell Thalia's name right? Just wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 3**

Nico awoke to something slamming into the back of his head. Jerking up, his head throbbing, Nico looked around. To his surprise he was no longer in Thalia's car. To be completely honest he had no idea where he was, until he saw the little necklace hanging on the review mirror. The brown string was wrapped tightly around the mirror, to be sure it wouldn't fall off, with a few different colored beads strung onto it. Each bead had a different image on it. He remember when they made them in fifth grade art class. He had given it to his sister to keep.

"Bianca?" Nico croaked warily.

Nico's older sister whipped around to glare at him for one moment before turning her attention back to the stretch of road in front of her. The radio was playing quietly in the background. Nico tried to focus on the song, not wanting to look at his sister. Nico strained his ears to hear the song that was playing. This only made his headache increase.

"Nico." Bianca said simply. She looked back at him again. Nico had no choose but to meet her gaze. He could she the disappointment in her eyes. Disappointment and sadness.

"Bianca, you know I didn't mean to. It's just….." Nico began.

His sister quickly cut him off. "Nico, skipping school and getting drunk with Thalia is not going to help with any of your problems! What if she had insisted on taking you home and something happened! When I got there she was running around screaming that she was out of cigarettes. Took me forever to get her home! But, you! I expected so much more from you! I don't want this to ever happen again, you understand!"

"Of course." Nico said shyly. He wasn't exactly ashamed of what he did, just that he had gotten caught.

"So, I have one question for you." Bianca said. Even from his place in the back he could see the anger leaving her features. He was in the clear. Bianca may have thought she was the boss of him, but Nico would do what he wanted to when he wanted to and she couldn't do anything about it.

"What?" Nico replied. He slid down into the seat on his back, spreading his arms and legs out as far as he could. He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Is there something else you would like to tell me? Something that is a big thing in your life that you've been keeping secret? It will be better to talk it over." She said. Nico looked at her perplexed. He truly had no idea what she was talking about.

Suddenly, Nico realized what she had meant by "Something you are keeping secret."

"No! Hell no!" Nico screamed.

Bianca jerked back to look at him. The shock was registered on her face. Normally Nico would never curse in front of his sister, but he just couldn't believe it. That she would think that. Looking her up and down, feeling a little hurt because Bianca thought he wouldn't tell her something like that, he shook his head viciously.

"You think I'm gay, don't you!" He yelled slamming his fist down and hitting the car seat. "That's just a rumor Bianca."

Bianca looked at him, her cheeks going red.

"Well, I just though- I thought you would- Nico it's just that so many people have said that and now there is this Percy Jackson thing going around." She said shaking her head.

"Wait! What Percy Jackson thing?!" Nico asked. He had a feeling her answer would not make him happy. At all.

"People are saying that you were caught making out with Percy Jackson in the bathroom." Bianca said. The words left her mouth quickly as though she wanted to get it over fast, like ripping off a band aid. Nico stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe it. Someone had actually taken a small little incident like him tripping and falling onto Percy and turned it into some twist rumor about the two kissing in the bathroom.

Nico shook his head. Suddenly, he realized what time it was. Even though it was only 2:34 and Nico could still make it to last class Bianca was taking him home. He let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want to deal with anyone today.

"Bianca, that rumor is completely untrue and to tell you the truth I'm a little offended that you believe I would do something so disgusting. I mean I can't even imagine being pushed into a nasty bathroom stall and kiss a guy! It so disgusting!" Nico said. Maybe he was overreacting, but to him it would be pretty gross.

"Oh, well I'm so sorry Nico. I actually did believe it. I'm so sorry!" Bianca said.

"It's fine." Nico replied gruffly as they pulled into the driveway to their home.

"Nico, I have to go back to school. I'll see you when I get home. I didn't think you would want to go back. You probably have a massive headache." Bianca said as Nico climbed out the car door.

"Okay. Oh and thanks for not taking me back to school. I have a question though. How did you know I left school? I mean if I do leave school I always go to see Thalia, but how did you know I left?"

"Oh, Percy told me." Bianca said. Nico stiffened at the name.

Why would Jackson care if I was gone? Nico thought as he watched his sister quickly backed out of the driveway and speed off down the street.

* * *

The rest of Nico's day went fine until he got a knock on the door. Nico had spent the whole day lounging around in black pajama bottoms and a old ratty black t-shirt. He watched TV for what seemed like a eternity, a endless supply of snacks at his whim. Empty potato chip wrappers, pop cans, candy wrappers, and cigarette cartons lay on the couch. Normal Nico wouldn't dare smoke in the house, but with Bianca at school and his dad at work Nico didn't care.

As the door bell rung Nico dash to the couch, literally jumping over the coffee table. He scooped up the cigarette cartons, quickly tossing them into the trash. He figured it was Bianca at the door and if she saw he had been smoking she would have his head.

Nico jerked the door open not really looking at who was there. He stopped suddenly. Percy Jackson stood on the porch, running his fingers through his hair. He slowly looked Nico up and down observing the boys pajamas. He covered his mouth to prevent a snicker.

"What are you doing here, Jackson!?" Nico hissed between clenched teeth.

"Actually, Nico I came here to talk to you. It's really important!" Before Nico could protest Percy pulled him through the door and into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well, It didn't really take me that long to update. A day maybe! I'm impressed by myself. I mean I'm not being all full of myself or what ever. Thats just a big accomplishment for me. Unless the quality of this chapter is no good. I just have to wait to see what the comments say. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! It makes me so happy when ever someone favorites or follows my story and I get so excited when I see a new comment. Thank you all so much! *Hugs Everyone* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Percy swiftly pulled the boy through the door and into his arms. Embracing Nico closely Percy looked down into those vast brown eyes that shimmered with a childish innocent, even though Percy knew for a fact Nico was not innocent. Not at all. The boy's body felt warm against his own. His skin was silky soft and unmarked.

Percy could smell the lingering aroma of cigarettes mixed with cologne, but mainly cigarettes. Percy suppressed a cough. The smell was overwhelming. It invade his noise and mouth, choking him. Unable to hold back any longer Percy pushed Nico away and gagged.

Nico wished he hadn't pushed him away. Nico was still unsure about his feelings towards and for Percy, but he did know one thing. Being in his arms was the best feeling ever. He felt so strong. So comforting. It was defiantly a new sensation for Nico.

"So…. What did you want to talk to me about?" Nico asked.

"Well, you see, I'm amazing." Percy said with a smirk.

Nico sighed "We all know that Jackson. You never let us forget it! Now, if you just came here to say your perfect than I'm going back inside!" Nico opened his front door. Slowly he made his way back into the house.

Before he could make it past the threshold Percy grabbed his wrist. Nico felt a fluttering in his stomach. His skin burned.

"Nico wait! That's not what I meant. God, I'm a idiot!" Percy muttered.

"I thought you were amazing." Nico said sarcastically. Percy shot him a glare.

"Anyways, I'm amazing. I do great in all my classes expect for one." Percy said holding up one finger as though he was explain this to a small child. Nico smacked his hand away.

"So what!" Nico cried.

_God, he may be cute, but he sure is annoying! Wait, did I really just think that?! _Nico shook these thoughts from his mind quickly.

"Well, that class just happens to be math. Which I hear is your best subject! So, what do you say. Will you tutor me?" Percy asked. Nico watched as the boy closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"Yes!" Nico yelled before he could stop himself. Something inside him just told him to do this.

"Alright! Nico di Angelo you just saved me from being kicked off the swim team!" Percy yelled as he walked down the driveway towards his car.

Nico watched as he pulled the drivers side open and slipped inside. The car's engine started. Nico turned towards the door, his mind churning with thoughts, when suddenly Percy cried out to him again.

"Nico! When can we meet for a tutoring session?!" Percy cried.

"Ummm… How's Wednesday sound?!" Nico hollered back to him.

"Yeah! See you then!" With that Percy sped off down the driveway.

* * *

When Wednesday finally arrived Percy was actually excited, but others were not.

"Percy! Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean I could try tutoring you again." Annabeth said. The girl was laying across Percy's bed on her back, fiddling with Percy's cell phone. Percy whirled around to look at her, adjusting his jacket.

"What's so bad about me having Nico as a tutor?" Percy asked.

"I just- I have a bad feeling about it. That's all." Annabeth said.

She looked at Percy lovingly. Percy could see the concern in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He slowly walked over to the bed where she lay. Annabeth sat up quickly wrapping her arms around Percy's neck.

"Just be careful alright." She said.

"Come on, Annabeth. What's the worst that could happen?" He said placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. There wasn't much interesting stuff to add to this. Sorry. I might have another one finished today though. So, that one might be longer. Any ways thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 5**

Nico glanced at the clock nervously. He didn't know why this tutoring session with Percy made him so nervous. May be it was because Percy was so much more popular than him. Maybe it was because he was afraid he would do something embarrassing and Percy would spread it around at school. Although all these things seemed highly possible, Nico already knew the really reason.

He liked Percy.

And not just in a friends way. Nico had thought about it all day and all night since the last time he saw Percy. He could imagine himself and Percy together, as a couple. He could see them holding hands, laughing together, kissing. All these little fantasies excited him to no end.

He longed for Percy's touch. He longed to hear Percy's voice. No matter how much he denied it, no matter how much he suppressed these thoughts, it would always be true. He loved Percy Jackson.

Nico nearly jumped when the phone rang. His heart pounded quickly out of fear that it was Percy calling to cancel there tutoring session. Nico prayed it wasn't as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He said meekly.

"Nico! What up, bro?!" The boy on the other end called. Nico let out a sigh of relief. He was happy it wasn't Percy, but he was also happy to hear the person on other line's voice.

Leo Valdez was the one screaming into the phone. Him and Nico had been friends since second grade. Although they had known each other forever Nico never could get use to his loud and upbeat attitude. Even thought the two didn't always see eye to eye Nico had been heartbroken when he moved away.

"Leo! What's going on with you?" Nico asked. It was so strange not talking to the boy in person.

"Nothing much. What about you?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just getting ready for a tutoring session. A person in my grade is having trouble with math." Nico replied.

"Oh, is she hot?!" Leo asked excitedly.

"Leo, it's a guy!" Nico yelled. It took all his will to surpress a laugh.

"Well, do you think he is cute?" Leo asked. Nico's mouth went dry as cotton.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think he's cute? A gay like you should know?"

"What?! Leo, I'm not gay!"

On the other end Leo burst out laughing "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Nico! I always knew you were! Anyone could tell!"

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Nico nearly dropped the phone. Placing it back to his ear he said "Leo, I have to go!"

"Okay, see you, boy lover!" Leo yelled. Nico could hear him laughing loudly as he hung up. Nico slammed the phone down in anger. Even if it was true, that Nico did like Percy, it made him mad that Leo had always thought that.

Nico approached the door slowly. He stopped for a minute, adjusting his black button up and down shirt. Normally Nico wouldn't wear something like this but he wanted to impress Percy. So today he had taken extra care of his appearance.

Opening the door Nico looked up at a smiling Percy.

"Hey there Nico!" Percy yelled happily.

"H-Hi!" Nico stammered. He stared a Percy for a moment before looking away, the heat rising in his cheeks. He motioned for Percy to follow him towards the living room.

"So where do I put my stuff?" Percy asked looking around the large living room.

"Any where." Nico replied. Percy tossed his stuff onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Nico plopped down on the couch, patting the cushion beside him. Percy sat down as well watching as Nico spread his arms, leaning back. Nico's shirt pulled up several inches and Percy got a clear look at his pale stomach. Percy felt a fluttering in his stomach, the same fluttering he had felt every time he was around Nico. It wasn't the first time Percy had had these emotions. That was how it felt when he had first meet Annabeth.

"Okay, so what do you want to start with?" Nico asked.

"Any thing." Percy said, picking up the math book. He moved closer to Nico so that both of the boys could see the book. Percy jerked back as their hands touched. A shock went through his body. It felt nice. Actually that was a understatement. It felt amazing. Percy wondered if it would feel even better if their whole bodies touched like that. He wanted to try it so bad.

Nico slowly bit his lip staring at the page. All of the sudden Percy chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked looking up at him. He never got a reply.

Percy quickly pushed Nico against the side of the couch, holding him down.

"Per-Percy what are you doing?!" Nico said struggling to find the words.

"I just want to try you on." Percy whispered. Slowly he lowered his face towards Nico's. Nico automatically moved forward closing the gap between them. The moment their lips touch Nico stomach did a back flip. He moaned slightly, pressing tighter against Percy.

Percy felt like a thousand fire works were going off in his stomach. He grabbed Nico's waist pulling the boy into his lap. The two were so entangled in each other neither of them heard the front door open. Not until Bianca was already in the room. Nico pulled away from Percy quickly.

"Shit." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So. They kissed. I don't really know what else to say. Well, anyways thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 6**

Bianca stood in the doorway, unable to move due to shock. Seeing her brother in a position such as this made her think. What else could he be doing when no ones home? Nico was sitting in Percy's lap, arms wrapped tenderly around his neck, still intertwined after their passionate kiss. The two boy pulled away from each other, desperate to be separated now that Bianca was in the room. Percy was praying that she hadn't seen a thing, to preoccupied by something else like the shopping bag in her hand. But, even if he didn't want to admit it, Percy knew the truth. She had seen everything.

Percy leaned back against the couch trying his best to look casual. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he quickly picked the book up from it's place on the floor. He stole a glance at Nico while doing this action. Percy coughed loudly, wiping his face with his hand, trying to show Nico what to do. Nico picked up on this hint automatically considering Percy was staring directly at him. Nico slowly wiped his hand across his face only to find a string of saliva on his chin from where him and Percy had been kissing.

"Umm Nico, I think I should go. It's getting late, you know." Percy muttered. He scrambled to grab his stuff from the coffee table. He quickly picked up his pencil and scrawled something on a piece of paper. He grabbed his math book and note book before standing up. Walking briskly out of the living room, passed Bianca who was still standing there with a shocked expression on her face, he heard Nico get up to follow him. Percy stopped at the front door, turning back to look at Nico. Nico's stomach churned wildly and he though he was going to be sick. One kiss. That's all that happened, one kiss. And now Percy was running off as though he couldn't be around Nico anymore.

"Percy!" Nico cried grabbing the other boy's wrist. Percy meet Nico's gaze, although he didn't want to. The boy had a look of utter pain on his face. It was hurting him. The way Percy was leaving suddenly.

Percy leaned close to Nico. Once again he could smell the faint aroma of cigarettes and cologne but this time it didn't bother him as much.

"Listen Nico. Nothing happened. Pretend that nothing happened. We'll talk about this later. See you around." Percy said. He walked quickly from the porch, taking the steps two at a time. Nico felt his heart shatter as though it was made of glass.

"Bye." He whimpered as the car pulled out of the driveway. Nico slowly shut the door, felling awful. Turning around he came face to face with Bianca.

"Nico! What the hell happened in there!?" Bianca cried staring intently at her brother. Her brown eyes blazed like hot coals, looking him over. She had to make sure no damage had been done.

"Nothing!" Nico yelled peevishly. Pushing his sister lightly he knocked her back and tried to side step her. Once again Bianca blocked his path.

"That wasn't nothing!" She shrieked. Seeing that Bianca wasn't going to leave him alone until he told her something, he decided to give her half the truth.

"It was just one kiss. So what!" He said. He ducked his head quickly allowing a blush to creep up his face.

"Yeah, that was just a little kiss. Especially the way you two were swapping spit!" Bianca said. Nico looked at his sister, a fire burning in his stomach. Shoving her harshly out of the way Nico made his way into the living room.

"Stay out of my life, Bianca!" He cried picking up his backpack from the couch. "I don't need your help! Now or ever!"

Nico was about to run from the room when he spotted something peculiar on the floor. Bending over he examined it. It was the scrap of paper Percy had been writing on moments before. Nico slowly picked it up, unfolding it and smoothing the creases. There in messy handwriting it said:

To Nico:

Meet me at the park around 9:00pm. We really need to talk.

Nico quickly folded the note up again and stuffed it into his pocket. Pulling his backpack further onto his shoulder he climbed the stairs, heading towards his room. Nico's room fit his personality perfectly. All the walls were completely black, not a splash of color breaking through. A black comforter lay across his bed. Black curtains hung over the window's pulled together tightly. The soft blue carpet under his feet silenced his footsteps as he made his way towards the bed. The mattress groaned loudly under his weight.

Nico took the note out, reading over it slowly. A wide smile creep to his face.

* * *

The moment Nico's father got home, Nico was rushing out the driveway towards his car. The car wasn't even completely stopped when Nico ran out in front of him, causing him to slam on the brakes. Rolling down his window Nico's father, Hades di Angelo, screamed at his son.

"Nico, what are you thinking?!" Hades yelled.

Nico dashed up to the car window eagerly. He stuck out his hand quickly.

"I need my car keys!" He yelled. Hades had taken Nico's car keys in order to keep his son from running off or going to some party. Nico was suppose to be ground due to cussing out his sister earlier in the week. Bianca was surprised when her father had allowed Percy to come over for the tutoring session.

"Why is that?" His father asked.

"I'm meeting a friend!" Nico cried again. He glanced down at his watch. The time read 8:47.

"Let me think…NO! Your grounded and that final!" Hades looked at his son sternly. Normally Nico would have backed down, but not this time. This was different. This was for Percy.

"But, I have to go! I'm meeting one of my friends and…" He never got a chance to finish.

"I said no!" With that Nico's father put the car in park and climbed out. Nico followed close behind him as he walked up the porch and into the house.

"Dad! I have to!" Nico hollered. Hades walked into the kitchen, ignoring his son. Emptying his pockets on the kitchen table, Nico watched as the items sprawled across the table top. His father's wallet, a few coins, a pack of gum. Nico's car keys.

At that moment Nico's heart stopped. He felt his sense of judgment fade away. The second his father's back was turned he grabbed the car keys. Hades never would have noticed Nico stealing the keys if the boy hadn't been such a smartass.

Once Nico was at the front door he stopped in the threshold.

"Hey dad!" Nico screamed. His father walked into the hallway slowly, unconcerned by what ever his son had to say. That changed when he saw the keys in Nico's hand.

"See you later, bitch!" Nico cried. He dashed down the steps at top speed. Running down the gravel driveway he pulled the car door open. A blinding light illuminated the inside as Nico climbed in the car. He didn't bother to buckle his seat belt.

"Nico!" Hades screamed wildly. He stopped on the edge of the driveway, reliezing there was no way to stop his son. Nico sped out of there as fast as he could.

Nico's heart was pounding. His head throbbed. A cold sweat broke out on his skin.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Nico muttered miserably. He knew that he would probably never see the light of day after tonight. His father would forbid him from leaving the house forever.

This wasn't Nico's only fear. Without a doubt Hades would go to Bianca seeing if she knew any information about where Nico was heading. Of course she didn't. But that wouldn't stop her from telling everything else. She had always told Nico that if their father ever asked if Nico had been good lately she would flat out tell him everything. Every time he had gotten drunk, every cigarette he had ever placed in his mouth, every party he had ever snuck out to at midnight, ever time he got detention at school. Every last bit.

As Nico flew down the road his hands began to shake. His mind was clouded with so many thoughts. He couldn't focus. Using one hand Nico slowly reached under his seat. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes he placed one in his mouth and took out his lighter.

_One more won't hurt anything. _He though. _Besides thinks can't get any worse. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter! I have made a promise to myself . I want to get a new chapter posted ever two days. Hopefully I will stick to this promise. Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter. Please leave a comment about what you though of this chapter. Thanks for reading! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Percy! Percy!" Nico hissed stepping along the concrete path that lead through the park. Several stone benches lined the path along with a few lamp poles. A chilling breeze ripped through the summer night, sending a shiver down Nico's spine.

_I swear to god! If he stood me up, I'm going to kick his ass! _Nico though scanning the park for any other form of life. Slowly surveying the area he spotted the figure kneeling beside the pond on the other side of the park. Dashing across the distance that separated them Nico rushed towards Percy. Sliding to his knees beside the boy, the two collided. Percy jumped the moment Nico touched him.

"Nico. I didn't even know you where here." Percy said disoriented.

"Nope. You were to busy staring at this." Nico said pointing towards the pond.

"Hey Nico. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live under water? I mean think about it. If you lived under water life would be so much simpler. No one could tell you what to do, you wouldn't have the stress that comes along with every thing. You would be free." Percy said. His eyes focused on the water, small ripples rushing over the calm water ever time there was movement.

Nico, who was not fond of being ignored, glanced down at the pond in annoyance.

"It's just water." He fumed. Percy looked up at him, a small smile curved on his lips. Nico found himself blushing the moment he saw that face.

"Calm down, Nico. I came here for you, not the pond." Percy said.

"Percy, why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"Well, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. Mainly that kiss." Percy said, avoiding Nico's gaze.

"What did you want to say about it. It was just a kiss, right?" Nico said shrugging it off as though it was no big deal.

"No, it wasn't just a kiss. It was more than that. Nico, I- I feel things for you. Things that I shouldn't. I mean I have a girlfriend. I love her with all my heart. I have for the past year. But, when I compare her to you she is plain. Meaningless. You are unique. When I'm with you I feel something completely different than I do with her. Something more. Nico di Angelo, I want you. I want to be with you." Percy said. He began to sweat as Nico didn't respond.

Suddenly, Percy lips were attacked by Nico's own. Nico crashed his lips into Percy's with a sudden need that he didn't understand. There was a tension to the kiss, a edge that frightened Nico. It was frantic and harsh as though they were running out of time. Even though the kiss was uncomfortable for Nico he continued. As Nico slowly slid his hands under Percy's shirt, skimming over the skin on his stomach and chest, his stomach flips. It is a struggle for Nico to keep his breathing even. Although it wasn't a very proper thing to do, Nico pulled Percy's shirt off, reveling his pale arms and chest. Nico's mind goes fuzzy as he stare's at the boy's lean and fit body. Percy's skin is smooth, despite one small scar curving up his side.

Percy's gaze met Nico's own.

If Nico had to choose a few words to describe Percy his choice would be exotic and overwhelming. The way the moonlight shone down on his skin, making the pale flesh a shade lighter, was unusual. Pure white contrasting with the dark world around him. His face was vivid in the darkness, those playful eyes looking Nico up and down. The mixture of blue and green that swirled in the boy's eyes was more beautiful than the shimmering water of the ocean.

Although Percy was more god like than Nico could ever dream to be, those small ripples of imperfection on his body remained Nico that he was, in fact, human. From the small white scar on his side to the purplish bruise on his left shoulder (Nico could only guess what had caused it) Percy had his flaws, making Nico feel less average than he real was compared to the other boy. Percy slowly wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. His hot breath danced along Nico's neck as he was pulled into Percy's lap. The heat rose in his cheeks, giving that pale flesh a splash of color. Percy lowers his lips to Nico's ear. Nico shivered as a tickling sensation danced across his skin as Percy whispered the passionate words in his ear.

"I love you." The desire in his voice is so intense it is almost an ache.

"No you don't. Percy you barely no me. You defiantly can't love me." Nico whispered back to him.

"What will I have to do to prove that my love for you is real?" Percy asked. The look on his face tells it all. Nico's words had cut deep, hurting him.

"What are you willing to try?" Nico asked.

There was no answer. Instead Percy slowly wrapped his arms around Nico, pressing his hand tenderly on the other boy's back and the other hand around his waist. A gasp escapes Nico's lips. Percy leans forward quickly, stealing a kiss. Nico's mouth parts. Percy couldn't resist the temptations. His hand slowly leaves Nico's back, running through his hair instead, as Percy let his tongue explore the inside of the other boy's mouth.

Percy slowly moved his lips to the side of Nico's mouth, then down his cheek and onto his neck.

"Percy." Nico whimpered.

Percy lips attacked Nico's neck furiously, nipping harshly at the tender flesh. Nico could feel any form of self control that Percy had left slip away as he slid his arms under Nico's shirt.

Suddenly, the sound of voices echoed through the air. Nico recognized them automatically. His father and Bianca. Nico froze as did Percy, unable to move. The pair of footsteps began to get louder as the two headed towards the pond. Before Nico could protest Percy grabbed the front of his shirt. Not knowing what else to do Percy toppled into the water bring Nico with him.

In the dark depths of the pond Nico felt blind. The darkness closed in on him from all sides, engulfing him. Unable to see in front of him Nico began to panic. Whipping around wildly, thrashing his legs, he tried to swim to the surface. Before he could move a inch two arms wrapped around him, dragging him upwards.

Percy and Nico swam to the surface, gasping loudly the moment air was once again filling their lungs.

"What the hell!?" Nico whispered running his fingers through his wet hair.

"I didn't no what else to do! At least they didn't see us!" Percy cried.

The voice of Hades and Bianca began to fade as the two moved away from them. Nico could barely make out part of their conversation.

"Bianca, are you sure he came here?" Hades asked looking down at his daughter.

"I'm one hundred percent sure! I saw the note laying in his room and everything!" Bianca yelled defensively.

"That little bitch." Nico hissed between his teeth.

He** would** get her back for this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 8**

* * *

**A/ N: In this chapter I just wanted to warn you guys. Towards the end it does start cussing a little. So yeah. Please leave a comment telling me what you think.**

* * *

"Nico, you know I only did that in the heat of the moment, right?" Percy said. The boy slowly pulled his t-shirt over his head. It clung to his soaked skin.

Nico glanced up at him from his place on the ground. Both the boys were shivering from their little swim, but Percy was lucky. He had a mostly dry shirt to put on.

"Did what?" Nico asked. He already knew the answer.

"Kissed you like that, pulled you into my lap, told you that I l…." Percy stopped quickly at that last part. Glancing down at Nico he was worried the boy would be anger.

"Told you that I loved you. That's what you were going to say." Nico finished for him.

"Yeah." Percy said. A awkward silence settled between the two of them.

"But I do care about you. And a lot at that." Percy said rather quiet.

"I know." Nico said. Nico could feel his cheeks getting red. He looked away quickly. Suddenly, Percy leaned down taking Nico's hand. Pulling the boy to his feet he led him across the park. The moon shone down brightly over the two. Nico stared up at it a look of slight amazement on his face.

"Nico you would think you have never seen the moon before." Percy said a small smile creeping on his lips as he watched the other boy.

"It's just beautiful." Nico murmured.

"Just like you." Percy replied quietly. Nico jerked his eyes down from the sky to stare at Percy. He pursed his lips for a moment and then smiled.

The two held hands the whole way out, stopping every once in a while to steal glances at the other. Nico squeezed Percy's hand tightly. His chest fluttered with ever passing moment that they spent together. Percy might have taken his I love you back, but Nico really did love Percy. Even if the two had barely spent any time together before this situation occurred Nico could already feel himself falling in love with Percy.

"So Nico…" Percy's words trailed off. They both stood on the side walk out side of the park, neither of them wanting to leave.

"So…..Bye I guess." Nico said feeling uncomfortable. He rocked slowly on his heels trying to keep himself occupied.

"Bye." Percy said. He gave Nico a slight wave before turning around and heading towards his car. Nico turned as well, ready to cross the street due to the fact he had parked on the other side. Before he could turn around completely Percy rushed back to him.

"Nico!" Percy cried.

"Huh?" Before Nico could say any more Percy tenderly pressed his lips against Nico's own. The two stood there for a moment locked in the kiss when suddenly a car horn blared. Nico nearly jumped out of his skin. At first he though it was his car because the noise came from the other side of the street. Slowly turning around Nico though he was going to throw up. Bianca and Hades were parked next to his car, he just hadn't noticed them before. The vivid light streamed from the windows allowing Nico to see inside the car and the stern and disgusted look his father was giving him. Bianca on the other hand just stared at her brother in disgust, having seen him kiss Percy as well.

"Oh my god." Nico whispered. Turning back to Percy he saw that the other boy was frozen, a look of shock and panic on his face.

A moment passed as Nico looked back from Percy to his father. He didn't know what to do. Finally deciding it was time to face the music he walked towards his car, giving Percy a quiet goodbye as he walked away. The moment Nico reached the other side of the street Percy had done sped off.

"Nico!" Hades roared. "What do you think your doing?!"

Nico's had one hand on his car door and the other fishing around for the keys in his pocket.

"Your not driving! Bianca! Take your brother's car! I don't trust him enough to drive anymore!" Hades bellowed.

Bianca climbed from the car slowly. She slide off the seat and began walking towards Nico. Taking the car keys from his hand she whispered.

"I never really thought you were like that Nico. It's disgusting."

Nico looked at his sister in shock. Slowly feeling dizzy he stumbled away from his car. The moment he caught a glimpse of his father's face he knew he was screwed.

"Dad, about me and Percy I….!" Nico started.

"Not. Another. Word. We'll talk about this when we get home." Hades said sternly. He separated each one of his words clearly out of anger.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. The moment the family got home Nico wanted to run and hide. He knew what was coming. They would have to talk about it. Entering the living room Nico watched as his father sighed.

"Nico, what am I suppose to do with you?!" His father cried sliding down into the chair.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked. He felt the sweat trickling down his face. The tension was so heavy Nico was losing his breath. Gasping for air he stared at his father. There was a long pause as Nico waited for a answer. Instead of his father speaking up it was Bianca.

"Nico, don't you see how terrible this is!? If word gets out that you are…gay things are going to get a lot worse for you! And if you think Jackson will stick by you when that happens you have another thing coming! He'll deny it with all his heart and leave you to suffer alone!" Bianca yelled.

"Percy wouldn't do that!" Nico protested.

"Oh and why wouldn't he?!" Bianca spat.

"Because…because… he's not like that." Nico's voice wavered. He didn't have all the answers after all.

"See! You don't know him! How many times has he talked to you? Hmmm….three at the most!"

"It doesn't matter! He wouldn't do that!" Nico's anger was bubbling over. He could feel the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He struggled to keep them back.

For a moment the room was silent. Hades sat there staring into space. Bianca shook her head looking at her little brother with disgust. This whole situation unnerved Nico. Family were suppose to accept each other not try to change each other. Suddenly, Nico felt all his anger hit him in one short flash.

"If mom were here she would understand!" Nico screamed.

That got everyone's attention. Hades looked up at Nico. Bianca's mouth fell open. Normal they never talked about their mother. It was such a sore subject. It had been ever since she died years ago.

"Nico…" Bianca whispered.

Nico had even noticed that he was beginning to cry. Wiping his hand furiously across his face he let out a cry of anger.

"You know what fuck you!" Nico yelled. He stormed from the room, pushing Bianca out of his way. She hit the wall with a loud thud. Nico stomped up stairs. The moment he was in his room he slammed the door closed. It rattled on it's hinges.

Nico lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. At that moment his only friends were the shadows on his walls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 9**

* * *

When Percy woke up on Thursday morning he felt sick. All the events from the night before whirled in his mind. It had taken him hours to fall asleep after everything that happened. Especially now that Nico's father knew about them. Every time Percy closed his eyes Nico managed to wander into his thoughts. Just the look on his face when he saw his father sitting across the street was pitiful.

Slowly Percy pulled himself from bed. The over sized gray t-shirt that he was wearing was tangled around his body as usual. His hair was a mess as usual. His room was a mess as usual. So why did things feel so different?

Percy whipped around as he heard the knocking on his door. Even though the door was wide open his mother knocked. Percy looked at her for a moment before giving her a relived smile.

"You scared me." He admitted.

"Really I thought nothing could scare Mr. Percy Jackson swimming prodigy ." His mother said with a slight laugh. But as quickly as her laughter had come it was gone, replaced by a somber look.

"Mom? Is everything alright?" Percy asked. His throat tightened as he looked at his mother.

"Percy, come sit down." She said motioning towards his bed. The two sat down next to each other silently, not saying a word. Percy's mother reached over and took his hand gently.

"Percy, honey, I got a call this morning. It was from that boy Nico di Angelo's father. He said last night you and Nico met up at the park and some things happened." She said slowly.

"What kind of things do you mean?" Percy said with a laugh trying to decipher the tension. It didn't work.

"Percy he said that you and that boy Nico were kissing. Is that true?" She asked.

Percy looked down not wanting to meet her gaze. He locked his eyes on the ground.

"Oh my god. It's true." His mother whispered. She placed her head in her hands. She sighed before looking back up at her son.

"I don't want you seeing him any more." She said sternly while standing up.

Percy's eyes jerked up to her. He stared at her for a few minutes before responding.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Mom, what's so wrong with me liking him?! Huh?!"

"Everything!" His mother yelled whipping around. Percy had never seen his mother truly angry but this little out burst frightened him. Percy turned his head away, biting his lip in anger.

"Your not going to stop me." He said suddenly. His mother stared at him. She saw that gleam in his eyes. That gleam that he got when he was determined. She stiffened.

"Listen Percy. I love you with all my heart and I only want what's best for you. If people find out about this they will chew you to pieces. The world isn't to kind to people like that." She said.

"People like that! You act like their animals or something! Well I just happen to be a person like that." He said. He couldn't help it but he felt the rage in his body. Filling him.

"Percy, listen honey, you'll forget about that Nico boy in a few days and then you'll be head over heels for Annabeth again. It's as simple as that." She said. Percy didn't reply, not until she was already out of the room and down the hallway.

"No it's not." He whispered standing up and getting ready for school.

That day at school Percy scanned the hallways for Nico constantly. He prayed he would see him between classes so they could actually talk. Percy was hurting. He hated to admit it, but he was truly hurting when he wasn't around Nico.

To his great dismay he never saw Nico, but he did see Annabeth. The moment he saw her approaching a lump formed in his throat. He had no idea what to say to her. He defiantly wasn't going to tell her the truth, but he felt as though he was cheating on her by being with Nico. He hated that feeling, but he couldn't decide what to do. He didn't want to lose Nico or Annabeth, but he had to choose.

"Hey Percy!" She cried happily. She slowly took his hand in her own.

Before Percy could even react she leaned up and kissed him. Percy waited for the sparks, the sparks he normally felt when he kissed Annabeth. But they never appeared. The kiss had lost it's spark.

"Hi." He said quietly.

She stared at him perplexed for a moment before lean forward and kissing his cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asked tenderly. Percy looked down at her with sadness in his eyes. He didn't feel anything for her any more. No love at all. Why was this happening?

"I just- I've been feeling kind of down lately. That's all." He said.

"Oh, well maybe I could make you feel better." Annabeth quickly leaned up, ready to kiss him once again.

Percy quickly jumped back.

"Hey, umm… I have to go. Need to get to the library and return this book!" He said quickly holding up the book in his hands. Even though he wasn't done with it he would take it back anyways. Just to get away from Annabeth.

Before Annabeth could reply Percy whirled around and dashed down the hallway. He walked silently towards the library, his mind spinning. The moment he opened the double doors he knew there was only one person in the library. Even if he couldn't see over the bookshelves he could hear the music blasting from someone's cell phone. No way the librarian would let someone do that. And if anyone else was in here they would have made the person turn it off by now.

Percy walking around the bookshelves until he came to the sitting area. His heart stopped. Nico sat their, reading quietly, music blaring from his phone. The moment he glanced up his eyes widened.

"Percy." He said quietly.

"Hi, Nico." Percy replied looking him up and down. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nah. The teacher told me I could return this book. He never said I had to return to class." Nico said smiling brightly.

"Oh. Well, how did things go with your dad?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"Not well. My family thinks I'm a freak. A gay, unloved, freak." Nico said. His voice cracked.

"Your not a freak. Or unloved. You may be gay, but that's just because you have a weakness for incredibly hot guys." Percy pointed up towards himself and smiled.

Nico glared at him. "I don't have a weakness."

"Sure you do!" Percy said. He poked Nico in the side. The boy jumped away quickly as if he had been shot.

"I don't have any weakne…."

Before Nico could reply Percy had him pinned to the library floor.

"Percy! What are y….." Nico started.

"I think I finally found your weakness." Percy said with a wicked smile. He attacked Nico, tickling the boy wildly. Nico laughed loudly. Percy continued thinking it was adorable the way Nico was blushing. Nico laughed until his chest ached and he couldn't breath.

"Percy! Percy! Get off!" Nico begged between laughs.

"Alright! Alright!" Percy cried laughing as well.

He slowly rolled off Nico, laying on his back on the floor along with the other boy. Nico glanced over at him smiling a splash of blush sprinkled across his cheeks. Percy looked at him for a minute. He wished they had more time together. Suddenly, Percy got a idea.

"Nico, how about you come to my swim meet tomorrow night?" Percy said. He could feel his body fill with anxiety as he awaited the answer.

"That would be g- Wait! I can't. I'm grounded." Nico said his happiness deflating.

"Oh, I didn't…" Nico quickly pressed his fingers to Percy's lips.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I'm grounded. But what if I lie. I could easily say I need to talk to my science teacher after school. My father would believe it. My sister could drop me off and then pick me up later." Nico said with a wicked grin.

Percy couldn't help it. He smiled back.

Suddenly, Nico leaned forward. He pressed his lips tenderly against Percy's. Percy kissed back willingly, loving the feeling that was coursing through out his body. Nico slowly pulled away and looked Percy in the eyes. His gaze softened and he said "I love you, Percy. No matter what they say I love you."

"I love you, too, Nico. And this time I'm not taking it back." Percy said softly.

* * *

**A/N: Just a random fact: I'm listening to starships by Nicki Minaj while writing this. Even though she isn't one of my favorite singers I am addicted to this song! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

**A/N: Nothing major really happens in this chapter but it gets the story set up for the next chapter which will be like super important. And kind of sad now that I think about it. Well, hope you all enjoy! :) **

* * *

Percy stood in the locker room with his team locker open. He slowly began to undress, pulling the red swimming trunks from his body. The silky fabric stuck to him like a extra skin. Water droplets dripped from his hair and over his face. Shaking out his wet mane of black hair he looked like a wet dog. Glancing next to him Percy saw another boy on his swim team, Jason Grace, laughing. Percy smiled back.

"What?" He asked cheerfully.

Jason quickly slipped a gray t-shirt over his head before replying.

"Before long we'll be taking you to the pound, Jackson! Just keep acting like a dog!" Percy smiled at that comment. People told him that every time he shook the water from his hair.

"Shut up, Jason!" Percy cried smiling. Moments later Percy walked out of the locker room, warm and dry. Having already swum he was allowed to take his swimming trunks off.

Percy glanced up at the stands. Groups of people sat huddled together taking every seat in the bleachers. Percy couldn't help it. He smiled. Every once in a while the swim team would have a huge crowd come to watch them compete. Today was one of those days. Some where even standing up, leaning on the wall, having no room to sit in the bleachers. Days like this made Percy very happy, especially when the crowd would roar as he swam.

But there was also another reason he was so happy. That reason was sitting in the front row watching the other swimmers. Nico smiled faintly as he watched the others and Percy felt a flash of jealousy. Did Nico have to smile at all those other guys like that?

The moment Percy thought this he blushed knowing how that sounded. He couldn't help it though. That look was suppose to be for him and him alone. Making his way across the room and around the swimming pool Percy approached Nico. Nico looked up at him, that faint smile turning into a huge childish grin.

"Hi!" Nico cried trying to out scream the crowd.

"Hi!" Percy yelled back as he sat down.

Nico had managed to convince his father to let him stay after school even though he was grounded. Nico had explained the whole conversation to Percy earlier that day. Nico said the moment he walked in to talk to his father he saw Hades frown and look away. Nico had told him that he was staying after school to talk to his science teacher about his latest test scores and how to improving. His score were truly awful. Hades had replied by saying it would be good for him to get his grades up and then shooed him away. It was obvious to Percy that Nico's father still wasn't talking to him.

Bianca would be there to pick Nico up in eleven minutes and Percy was going to walk him out. Percy was happy that they would get to spend those few moment together even if it was a short time.

"Percy, can we go walk in the halls for a while? I want to talk to you. In private." Nico said ducking his head away. Automatically Percy assumed something was wrong.

"Alright." He agreed reluctantly.

Percy and Nico slowly stood up walking out the big double doors that lead into the hallway. Before Percy could say anything Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck.

"I think you know why I wanted you out here." Nico whispered. Percy nodded slowly, pushing Nico to the wall. Nico leaned back letting Percy's hand coil around his waist.

"So, are you sure you want to do this here? It's kind of a public place. I mean all those people in there." Percy whispered placing his lips tenderly to Nico's ear. Nico shivered as the warm air cascaded down his neck.

"I don't care." Nico whimpered.

Slowly Percy leaned down. Their lips met and sparks flew. Nico could feel his brain go foggy. His thought muddled. All sense of time and place left his mind due to just one kiss. It was a soft kiss, but it was full of passion and want. Nico could feel it. Suddenly, Percy pulled away.

"What is it?" Nico asked worriedly glancing at the door.

"Oh, I think I forgot to lock my team locker. I'll be back in a minute." He flashed Nico a warm smile before running towards the double doors. Nico smiled to himself. Seeing this as a opportunity to make sure he looked perfect Nico rushed to the bathroom. His hair was prone to sticking up in the oddest way and he wanted to make sure that wasn't happing.

He rushed through the doors and towards the mirror. Of course his hair was sticking up. Everywhere.

Nico began matting it down with his hands only to have it pop back up. He was so preoccupied by the task at hand he didn't hear the person open the stall door and walk out. He never saw them come up behind him. He never expected someone to grab him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope to have two chapters done today so I will be posting the next one really soon or maybe I will post these two at the same time. Who knows. All I know is I'm going to feel bad about what happens in the next chapter. :( **


	11. Chapter 11

**Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 11**

* * *

**A/N: Oh god! I don't think most of you are going to like what happens in this chapter. Nico sure doesn't! **

* * *

"Luke, What are you doing?!" Nico screamed wildly. His wrist were pinned to the bathroom wall, the cool tiles chilling his skin. A cry of pain came from his lips as Luke sunk his fingernails into the soft, tender flesh on his arms.

"You know what, Nico? I've been thinking lately." Luke said.

"I'm surprised! A idiot like you can actually think!" Nico screamed with venom in his voice. Before Nico could take another shot at Luke the boy rammed his knee into Nico's stomach. The breath left Nico in on harsh gasp and he doubled over, Luke letting go of his arms momentarily before grabbing them again with only one hand this time. The other hand traveled down to Nico's chest. Luke pressed him harder against the wall. His head slammed the tiles as Luke pressed their foreheads together.

"Your kind of cute when you smart off to people." Luke purred.

Nico stiffened. _Did he just call me cute?! _

Nico had no more time to ponder this thought. Luke pressed his lips against Nico's viciously. Nico felt the other boy press down against his stomach, running his fingers along the smooth flesh. Nico tried to pull away from the kiss. He tried to get out from under the boy, but it was no use. Luke was bigger than Nico. Bigger and stronger.

_Play along. _Nico thought. _Play along and pray that someone comes to your rescue! _

But as a few minutes passed Nico realized no one was going to help him. Percy wouldn't be saving him this time.

Luke slid his tongue into Nico's mouth, despite the boy's protest. Luke ran his tongue along every inch of Nico's mouth, savoring his taste. Before long Luke pulled away. Nico gasped for breath, having never kissed anyone like that before. He could honestly say it was horrible. The though of anyone but Percy doing that made Nico sick. In fact it was a struggle for him to not throw up at that very moment. He didn't like Luke, not at all.

Luke began to pull Nico backwards, heading towards one of the bathroom stalls. Nico moved with him easily, considering he had no other choice. The two stumbled into the stall, the space being close and cramped, which made Nico uncomfortable and Luke pleased. Nico watched as Luke's hand fumbled with the metal latch on the door.

The moment Luke got it closed he pressed Nico to the wall once again. But this time he was more harsh. More demanding. Luke's eyes burned like hot coals. He looked at the smaller boy in front of him. The moment he got to see Nico, so scared and venerable, was blissful to him.

"Damn, I've wanted you for so long." Luke whispered pressing his lips against Nico's neck. Nico grinded his teeth. He didn't want this. At all. He just wanted Luke to get away from him. Nico let out a small gasp as Luke bit down on his neck. The gasp wasn't from pleasure though. It was from pain.

It hurt. Horribly. The way Luke was biting his tender flesh was utterly painful. Nico swore his neck was bleeding. Nico felt so helpless. So alone. He couldn't do any thing to stop Luke from touching him. He couldn't fend the boy off by himself.

_Help me! _He silently begged.

Suddenly, Luke's hand darted in Nico's jeans. Nico let out a loud cry. It wasn't right. It wasn't right what he was doing to Nico. Nico didn't want it. He wanted Percy not Luke. Nico felt like crying. He felt like just breaking down and sobbing. So helpless. So weak.

"Luke! Please!" Nico choked out. Luke looked up at him for one moment. There eyes locked.

"This isn't right!" Nico said shaking his head. Luke moved his hands back up to Nico's chest. One slide under his shirt while the other made it's way to his hair grabbing a handful of chocolate brown hair. Nico cried out again straining against Luke's hands.

"I know this isn't right." Luke whispered his hot breath coating Nico ear and causing him to shiver. "The thing is I don't care. I like you Nico. I can't help that. And if I have to force you to do this in order to get what I want I will. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Not unless you misbehave."

Luke's arms wrapped around Nico waist pulling him into his chest. Nico whimpered and pulled away. No use. One of Luke's hands drifted down to Nico's belt, trying desperately to undo it.

"Nico!" A voice called outside the bathroom door. Luke stopped and listened.

"Looks like Jackson's calling for you Nico. Better go with him." Luke said in his sweetest voice. Slowly he unlocked the bathroom stall. Nico and him tumbled out. Luke's arms wrapped around Nico before he could scamper off. Slowly Luke pulled him close.

Pressing his lips to Nico's ear he said "If you ever tell anyone what I did to you, I swear I'll make your life a living hell." Then he place one last kiss on Nico's cheek before letting him go.

Nico rushed out of the bathroom at top speed. His stomach was churning and he felt nauseous. A billion thoughts were whirling in his head. A shriek came from his lips as someone ran into him. Nico looked up to see Percy, a beautiful smile on his lips.

"Hey Nico. You ready to go?" Percy asked bending down and kissing his cheek. Nico shivered and pulled away. Percy took note of his actions.

"You okay?" He asked. Nico could hear the concern in his voice.

"Percy, do you think you could take me home? I really don't feel like waiting." Nico moaned.

"Sure, but what if your dad sees us?" Percy asked slightly concerned about this.

"So what. I just need to get home. Now!" Nico said. He slowly rubbed his forehead trying to rid himself of a awful headache.

"Okay, what ever you want." Percy said raising his hands as though he was defeated. He smiled brightly. That smile slowly faded once he saw Nico's facial expression.

"Yeah, lets go." Nico said weakly, nodding his head. Before Percy could say anymore Nico darted down the hallway towards the front door. Running into the parking lot he found Percy's car and pulled on the door handle. Percy followed close behind, a worried look on his face.

"Nico are you alright?!" Percy cried wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. At that moment it was all to much. Nico didn't want any kind of closeness no matter who it was. Jerking out of Percy's arms Nico double over. He couldn't hold it back any more. Nico threw up on the ground feeling even weaker than before. A feeling of pure disgust filled his body.

"Nico!" Percy cried helping him up. Percy pulled him towards his car. The moment Nico sat down Percy pressed his fingers to Nico's forehead, checking to see if the boy had a fever. Percy shook his head finding no sign of sickness. Shutting the car door he slowly walked around to the other side opening the driver side door.

Before Nico could protest Percy turned on the engine and sped out of the parking lot, heading towards his house.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so bad now! :(**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Percy?" Nico croaked weakly. He felt awful. He felt nasty. He felt heartbroken. Every bit of the stress that had been built up in his body suddenly collapsed on him. Every bit. From everything that happed with his family over him being gay to what happened moments ago. Nico slowly intertwined his fingers in his hair. He let out a scream. A scream of anger.

Percy tore his eyes away from the road for a moment. He watched Nico's face twist with pain and anger. Leaning over towards Nico, one hand on the steering wheel, Percy slowly ran his fingers over Nico's shoulder and down his back. His tender fingers ran over Nico body in a comforting motion. He only stopped when he felt the other boy's shoulders begin to quiver. Percy quickly removed his hand, stunned, as Nico began to cry.

Nico took a shaky breath, trying to get a grip on his emotions. He gagged softly and more tears sprung to his eyes. He could see Percy staring at him a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Nico…" Percy whispered softly as he pulled into a driveway. Nico looked up for a moment tears clouding his vision. He slowly wiped his eyes. He didn't even recognize the house in front of him.

"Percy, w-where are w-we?" Nico said beginning to hiccup like he always did when he cried. He hated it when that happened.

"My house. I'm not taking you home. Not like this. Besides my mom's out with my step dad. They'll be gone for hours." Percy replied. Nico glanced up at him. The boy fidgeted.

"No. Percy you have to take me home. Or back to the school or something. My sister is suppose to pick me up. I mean if I'm not there she will freak out and call my dad. I can't let that happen. Percy if he finds out I'm here he'll probably disown me. I mean he pretty much had a heart attack when he saw us together. I- I can't!" Nico yelled. He let out a gasp breath before covering his mouth his entire body shaking.

"Why? Why can't you just say this is me? I'm not going to change so just get that through your head. Tell your dad that." Percy said. His stomach was in knots. Deep down he knew this relationship was a disaster. Everything had fallen apart so quickly.

"I can't!" Nico screamed. He was in absolute hysterics. Percy watched completely helpless. The fact that he didn't know how to help Nico with this was tearing him apart.

"Just…Just do it!" Percy cried.

"NO!" Nico hollered. His voice was scratchy and his throat was raw. He could feel the tears beginning again.

"Why not?!" Percy yelled. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and turned his body towards Nico who was curled up with his arms tucked around his knees. He tenderly stroked Nico's hair trying to give the boy some form of comfort. Nico's sobs got weaker the longer Percy did this. Percy slowly moved his fingers down to Nico's shoulders and neck, massaging the tense muscles. Suddenly, he saw it. The mark on Nico's neck was red with faint traces of blood smeared across his neck. Nico had been correct when he thought his neck was bleeding.

"What the hell happened to your neck?" Percy asked quietly.

Nico pulled away quickly. "Nothing!" He muttered his voice quivering.

"Nico! I know that's not nothing! What happened?!" Percy demanded.

Suddenly Nico fell forward. He collapsed into Percy's arm, leaning across the seat. He lay his head on his shoulder muttering things under his breath.

"Percy, please. I'll talk about it when I'm ready." Nico said sniffling. Percy gave him a light smile and nodded.

"So, you want to go in for a while?" Percy asked looking down at Nico who still had his arms around the other boy's neck. Nico nodded slightly, unsure if he should or shouldn't. Percy slowly climbed out of the car and waited for Nico to do the same. Nico moved slowly as well, afraid his legs wouldn't support his weight considering how weak he felt.

Nico climbed up the wooden porch steps following quietly behind Percy. Within moments Percy had slide a key into the front door. Percy stood holding the door open for Nico as you would do for a girl. Nico looked away. The gesture was sweet, but it made Nico feel even weaker. Like he couldn't even open a door on his own.

Nico stood in Percy's living room glancing at the pictures and random shelves that lined the room. He smiled quietly to himself grasping Percy's hand.

"So what do you think? My house is a mess?" Percy said rolling his eyes.

"No." Nico said with a giggle. He sniffled again. "It's perfect. Did you make that?" Nico pointed upwards to the drawing on one of the shelves. It looked like a fish in water, maybe.

"Yeah, I was about seven at the time so don't judge me." Percy said. Nico and Percy laughed for a moment, looking up at the picture. Suddenly, Percy's laugh faltered. "Nico what really happened when I was gone? I mean you have that mark on your neck and the way you reacted I just…"

Nico looked away. He really didn't want to answer that question. Suddenly, Percy reached down cupping Nico's chin and forcing his face upwards. Nico meet his gaze and mustered a smile.

"Nico, really…" Percy began. Slowly Nico pressed two fingers to Percy's lips signaling for him to be quiet. "Percy like I said. I'll talk when I am ready." Percy let out a sigh, raising his hand, defeated.

"So, is there some where that we can sit down?" Nico asked nervously.

"Of course. Follow me." Percy said motion for Nico to follow. The two moved from Percy's living room and down the hall. Nico looked around at all the family photos on the walls. One caught his attention. Nico had seen both Percy's mother and step-father, but the man in the picture didn't ring a bell. Perhaps it was Percy's really father. Comparing the picture of Percy with his really father and the one of him and his step-father he looked so much happier around his father. He actually had a bitter expression in the one with his step-father.

Percy stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a white door. Slowly turning the knob he opened the door and pulled Nico inside. Nico automatically knew Percy was thinking they could do more than talk.

Percy's bedroom was large. A queen size bed sat in the middle of the room a black and blue comforter covering the mattress. A blue and green rug lay in the center of the room. Posters from movies and different bands lined the walls. A shelve ran across the wall above his bed, covered in swimming trophies. Nico glanced at Percy's dresser reading the numbers on the digital clock that sat there. 7: 34 pm. Nico would have to leave soon, but that probably wasn't going to happen. This theory was confirmed as he saw the devious grin on Percy face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

A/N: Hey there! I am so glad that I finally got this chapter posted. A couple of days ago my computer got a virus and wouldn't do anything. I knew I couldn't fix it, but luckily my older brother is great with computers. He got rid of the virus within a hour. Anyways, I think I will change the rating on this chapter because it implies that Nico and Percy did some things. I think you guys know what I mean. I don't know if that's a good enough reason to change it to M but I am paranoid. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"So, Nico. You ready to tell me what happened now?" Percy said stepping closer to Nico. He slowly lay one hand on Nico's side, running his fingers up and down. A smile spread across Nico's lips not only from how much that tickled but the way a fire spread through out his body. He giggled lightly his eyes closing slightly.

Percy wrapped his arms around Nico tenderly, afraid he would spark something in the boy and send him into tears once again. Nico lean forward stretching upward, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. Slowly pressing his lips against Percy own he felt the fluttering in his stomach. It's funny who moments ago he didn't want anyone to touch him, but now that feeling was long gone and he yearned for Percy's touch.

Percy backed up taking Nico with him. He collapsed to the bed with Nico on top of him. Rolling over carefully he forced Nico under him. Nico glanced up at him, blowing air from his lips and trying to move his bangs out of the way. Percy reached down, brushing them away. A smile laced across his lips. Those sea green eyes flickered with excitement. Placing his hand upon Nico's cheek he could feel the warmth that flowed through his skin.

"God your beautiful." Percy murmured bending down and kissing Nico's neck. Nico's hands flew up, his fingers intertwining in Percy's hair. A moan came from his lips. The tension that was building in his body was nearly unbearable.

"P-Percy." He whimpered clutching the other boys hair. Nico voice was shaky and tense. A sheen of sweat rolled down his face.

Percy slowly pulled away from Nico's neck and stared down at his face. Watching the boy moan and quiver under him Percy felt pleased. Slowly his fingers slid under Nico's shirt making their way up his chest. Nico was skinny, skinner than Percy though. No one would have noticed when Nico was wearing his shirt, but now that it was pulled up, exposing his chest, you could clearly see.

Percy's other hand slowly slid down Nico's thighs causing him to moan loudly and exhale deeply through his mouth.

"Percy, W-we shouldn't! I have to be home soon." Nico stammered.

Percy growled angrily. Although his anger was not directed at Nico it seemed that way. He just hated to have all these conditions to their relationship. He wanted Nico all to himself right now and he wasn't going to get that. It just irritated him.

"You sure you want to stop? Are you really sure?" Percy asked. He removed his hand from Nico's chest. Slowly raising his hand he once again clutched Nico's check. Nico looked up at Percy. He bit his lip, a look of guilt on his face. Slowly he shook his head.

"Actually I don't. I really, really don't!" He said looking away. He expected Percy to get up any way saying he was right and that they should stop. Instead the boy looked down at him with a relived smile.

"I didn't think you wanted to stop." Percy whispered, his heart fluttering. He slowly lowered his hand to Nico's jeans unbuttoning them. Percy lowered his lips to Nico's, kissing him tenderly. Nico's heart thumped in his chest. He hadn't expected this. Not tonight.

Or maybe, just maybe, he had.

* * *

Percy lay quietly on his bed, staring up at the roof. Moonlight streamed through the part in his bedroom curtains casting strange shadows around the room. Nico lay at Percy side, completely naked. Well almost any ways. Nico either forgot or didn't care enough to remove his socks. Either way Percy thought it was kind of adorable.

Nico had his face half way buried in Percy's shoulder and half way buried into the pillow. Percy glanced down at the boy, smiling to himself. Nico's lips were parted slightly. His warm breath washed over Percy's shoulder. Nico's eyes were closed and unlike usually he didn't have a scowling expression. Nico hardly ever looked happy. He was just one of those people who had a sad look even if he was completely fine. The only time Percy really saw him smile was when they were together.

Through everything that had happened that night Nico had acted so innocent. He almost made Percy believe he was. But Percy knew for a fact that Nico was trouble. He loved Nico with all his heart and would never speak a ill word about him, but he knew the truth.

Although the more Percy thought of Nico as innocent the more he wanted to protect him. Percy had always been protective over the ones he care about and Nico was no different. He wanted to shield Nico from all the evil in the world that might want to corrupt him. He wanted to keep Nico pure. He wished he could but he already knew it was to late for that.

The blankets ruffled beside Percy as Nico began to stir. Percy placed a hand tenderly on his lower back and drew him closer. A exhausted sigh came from Nico's lips and he opened his eyes.

"Percy!" Nico whined staring at his lover. "Let me sleep! Please!" A pout formed on his lips. He tucked his hands around Percy's shoulders and lay his head in the crook of his neck. He muttered a few things that Percy was unable to hear.

Percy quickly decided something right then and there. He loved Nico when he was sleepy. He though Nico's whining, pouting, and childish behavior was cute.

Percy quickly glanced over at his digital clock. It said 11:32 pm. Percy was surprised by how quickly the time had passed. Slowly, he rose up, pulling Nico with him. The blanket fell down barely covering below their waists. Nico's eyes slowly skimmed down Percy body. He turned away blushing.

"Why are you getting up?" He said groggily. He was still tired.

"Because," Percy said, "Look at the time."

Nico did as Percy said. The moment he saw the time he jumped off the bed not paying attention to the way Percy was watching him. When Nico did notice he quickly grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. At that point Nico was blushing like a maniac. Even though Percy had seen ever part of him he was still nervous. He expected Percy to comment on how he looked, but what Percy did say about his looks surprised him.

"I was meaning to ask this last Night, when did you get a tattoo?" Percy said. Nico's cheeks blazed once he realized Percy was referring to the one on his back. A black star was tattooed on both his shoulders. No one had ever noticed them before. It wasn't like Nico ran around shirtless all the time.

"Well I've had them a while now." He said smiling.

"Aren't you a little young to have a tattoo?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows.

Nico just rolled his eyes and continued to dress. Percy who was still laying down climbed to his feet. Nico couldn't help it. He kept sneaking peeks at Percy's body as he dressed, but who could blame him. It was Percy.

Once the two were fully clothed Percy looked up at Nico.

" Ready to go home?"

Nico shook his head quickly. Before Percy could stop him he climbed back onto the bed and wiggled his way under the blanket.

"Can't we stay here a little longer? What time do your parents get home? We could only stay a few minutes!" Nico said starting to whine again.

Percy rolled his eyes. "They said they would be back around 1:30 am so we have a little bit of time. But won't your dad and sister be worried about you?"

Suddenly, a somber expression over took Nico's features. "They won't care." He mumbled.

"You know they do." Percy said before climbing in bed next to him. Slowly he set an alarm on his clock for 12:00.

"So we don't over sleep." He whispered quietly in Nico's ear. Nico snuggled down closer to Percy.

Within minutes they had both fallen asleep.

* * *

Percy wasn't woken up by his alarm. Instead he was woken up by the loud tapping of someone hitting his door. He sat up quickly in bed. Nico shifted beside him but didn't wake. Looking around Percy waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark.

His heart beat quickly in his chest. His mind went blank. Automatically sweat began to bead on his forehead. Standing in the doorway was his mother. She showed no emotion, none at all. Percy couldn't decide what was worse, being yelled at or silence.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a comment! : )


	14. Chapter 14

**Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 14 **

* * *

Percy stared at his mother with a perplexed look on his face. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see that she was scowling. Her eyes stared through him not at him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached down tapping Nico's shoulder, his eyes never leaving his mother. Nico opened his eyes slightly, squinting up at Percy. With a slight groan he rolled over, still blissfully unaware of the situation. Once again Percy tapped his shoulder, pressing down painfully. Nico yelped and jerked to a sitting position.

Looking around the room groggily and dazed Nico scanned his surroundings. Finally his eyes landed on the figure standing in the doorway, unmoving. Percy felt Nico stiffen beside him. A slight moan of despair came from the boy's lips.

"Mom, I-" Percy said.

Instead of listening to what her son had to say she quickly pointed at Nico.

"You. Out. Now!" She hissed between clenched teeth. Nico swallowed harshly, but nodded. Slowly sliding from the bed he grabbed his shoes from their place on the floor. Shuffling quickly towards the door he kept his gaze locked on the floor.

"Nico! Wait!" Percy hollered.

"No! He's leaving!" Percy's mother said furiously.

Nico glanced at Percy, giving him a sad smile, before making his way across the room. Careful not to touch Percy's mother who was still standing in the doorway, Nico squeezed his was through and out into the hallway. Percy wished he could just go after him. Go with him even. Run away with Nico and never come back. Suddenly, a thought dawned on Percy.

"Nico, How are you going to get home?!" Percy cried jumping from his bed.

Nico froze for a moment, contemplating whether he should turn around and answer Percy. Instead he just kept walking. As Nico made his way to the front door he darted past Percy step father, who was coming to see what all the commotion was about. The man stood there, staring at Nico. Nico scurried past him hastily, eager to get out of the house.

Without looking back Nico hurried through the front door and out into the night. Percy really wished he could have followed him. Instead he was still trapped in his room being watched by his mother who glared at him angrily.

"Percy, what- why would you-" She stuttered unable to even make a statement about what had just happened.

"Mom, listen to me. We were just-" Percy said.

"No, Percy just stop. I don't want to hear it. I told you to stay away from him. What are we going to do now? Don't you know how hard this is for me?" She said eyeing her son furiously.

"Hard for you?! What's that suppose to mean?!" Percy screamed. Anger coursed through out his entire body. He stared back at his mother an intense rage flickering in his eyes.

"Percy, it is hard for me! I always imagined you getting married and having kids with a nice girl, someone like Annabeth. Now I just- seeing you with him I just don't know what to think any more. I just want you to be happy!"

"And I will be. Mom, tonight was probably on of the best nights of my life. Thanks to him. Every time I get around him everything just falls into place. I mean every thing is just so- perfect when I'm with him. I- I love him! I don't care what you say, I love him! This is not just some little crush that I'll get over in a month. It's not like that!" Percy screamed.

For a moment his mother was speechless. Finally she turned and headed down the hallway without a word. Percy quickly scrambled to his feet following her.

"Mom! Mom!" He cried. She paid him no attention.

"Mom!" He tried again. Slowly she turned around to face him. Percy looked at her, confused.

"Percy. Just do what you think is right. If you feel that way about him then I can't change it. I don't approve of it though." She said the words with a monotone voice. Her face lacked emotion was blank, showing no emotion at all. She looked as though she was a million miles away.

Suddenly she turned on her heels marching into the living room. Without even knowing it Percy smiled. She said he could do what he thought was right. Quickly he dashed back to his room. Running to his dresser he picked up his car keys. He was going after Nico.

* * *

Nico dashed down the sidewalk feeling lost and hopeless. His mind was a blur, whirling with thousands of thoughts and emotions. He couldn't concentrate on any thing, not even walking. He stumbled along the path almost falling a few times.

Tears blurred his eyes. His chest ached. His heart felt heavy. Slowly turning he marched across the street, his eyes locked on the ground. Suddenly, a car came speeding down the street heading directly at him. Nico didn't notice. Not until the car was inches from him. He whirled around in a panic. Quickly he held his arms out in front of him as though he was bracing for impact. His fingers were about to graze the car's hood when it came to a jerking halt.

Nico let out a sigh of relief, only to be honked at. His gaze drifted to the driver of the car, who was cursing loudly. Nico shook his head, muttering a quiet apology, and moved along. Once again he was dashing down the street feeling even more lost. He missed Percy. He figured he would never be able to talk to him again.

Lost deep in thought Nico stumbled, tripping over his own feet. He hit the ground hard, his elbows and knees smashing the hard concrete first and then his head. A blinding pain ran through his body. Instead of climbing back to his feet Nico decided to just lay there.

After a few moments of being pressed against the cool ground Nico heard the roar of a car engine as it made it's way up the road. Suddenly the noise was cut off and heavy footsteps made their way towards him.

Someone probably thinks I am dead, Nico thought bitterly.

A yelp came from his lips as to strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him up. Looking up at the person he was meet by those sea green eyes that he loved so much.

"Percy!" He cried happily. He slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, burying his face in his shoulder.

Percy bent down, pressing his lips to Nico's ear.

"Need a ride?" He asked with a laugh. Nico chuckled and looked up at him.

"Sure do." He replied.

"I was hoping you would say that. We have some things to take about."

"Like what?" Nico asked happily following Percy to his car.

"Oh just things like you and me, and why you where so upset when we left the swim meet. Hmmm….. I think we should start with the swim meet. I have to know." Percy said.

Nico stomach flipped. He didn't want to talk about this. He never wanted to talk about it. But judging by the concern in his voice Percy was worried about him. More than Nico expected him to be. Nico knew he couldn't just lie his way out of this one. He couldn't lie to Percy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, this chapter is quiet long! I didn't expect it to be this long but when I started writing I couldn't stop. I think there will only be about five more chapters after this. I've already planned out each chapter and the end to this fan fiction. I was wondering, what would you guys think of a sequel? **

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 15 **

When Nico arrived home that night everything was quiet- until he came through the door. Slamming it hard, deliberately, he observed the darkness around him. The stillness of his home was quiet unsettling. Slowly Nico walked to the stairs, gazing upwards. Reaching outwards he tapped slightly on the stair's railing.

"Knock, knock, mother fuckers. I'm home." Nico mumbled bitterly. He hadn't expected his family to be awake when he arrived home, but he still felt a surge of pain as he realized they didn't care anymore.

Ceasing his knocking he turned away from the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Nico heard a door jerk open from upstairs. For a moment he listened intently wondering if he had just imagined the noise. This theory was shattered as the footsteps began running down the hallway, stumbling around according to the sounds. Nico looked towards the top of the stairs with a small smile playing on his lips. Knowing that Bianca still cared about him was enough to make him smile. Before she even emerged from the hall Nico was pondering what he would tell her . Maybe he should admit that he had been with Percy. Maybe he should try to get her to understand and begin mending their brother and sister relationship. Nico found himself smiling more. He need someone to talk to about this. Nico wished he could just come clean about the whole thing. Besides Bianca would want to hear all about it. She loved romance no matter who it was between. Nico also wondered if he could tell her about the thing that happened with Luke. Nico was still racking his brain, trying to figure out why Luke would have a sudden interest in him.

Nico found it helped him a lot when he talked about his problems, unless the person he was talking to went ballistic when they found out what happened, much like Percy did. Percy wasn't bothered when Nico told him about what Luke did. He wasn't anger either. He was livid. After Nico was finished telling Percy what had happened the rest of the car ride was filled with screaming, cursing, and threats. The only sign of affection Percy had shown towards Nico before he left was a small peck on the cheek as he was getting out of the car. In his opinion he should have been getting a lot more attention considering he was the one it happened to, not Percy. It seemed that this whole thing was hurting Percy worse than it was Nico.

Nico was snapped back to the present as someone came rushing to the stairs, nearly ramming into the railing as they ran. Nico let out a small gasp and shrank back against the wall. He was utterly shocked, not really by the fact that his father was standing on the stairs, but the fact that Hades looked awful. His hair was a matted mess, his eyes red as though he had not slept at all. His eyes were filled with worry and concern, but there was also a glimmer of something else. Regret? Sorrow, maybe?

"Nico! Where have you been?!" Hades cried down at his son. Although he was yelling his voice was not hatful or anger. It more relieved.

Rushing down the stairs Hades ran to meet his son. He stopped in front of Nico. A look of shock over came his features as Nico stepped back away from him.

"Nico! You had me and your sister worried to death!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I probably did." Nico said a slight pinch of annoyance in his voice. Nico knew his father was only reacting this way because he figured something had happened to him. This irked Nico. If he had just been a few minutes late instead of hours his father wouldn't have given it a second thought.

"What happened to you?! Bianca told me she went to pick you up and you weren't there!"

"Oh, I went home with a friend. I started to feel sick and I didn't really want to bother you guys so…." Nico couldn't finish. He didn't want to.

Suddenly, his father looked at him curiously. "And who did you go home with? Was it by any chance Percy Jackson?"

Silence. Nico didn't reply.

"Nico, listen to me. I've been thinking and….I don't mind you being around Percy." His father said. Nico's eyes stared at him intently expecting him to say he was joking. Instead his father was dead serious.

"Wh-what?" Nico choked out.

"I just don't want you to get into something only to regret it later." Hades continued. Nico didn't know how to reply, but he decided it was best to not respond. Only smile.

"Now, I think you should get to bed. It's late." Hades said, smiling a little, too. Nico quickly nodded before rushing up to the stairs. He quickly scrambled up them. Before he turned into the hallway he paused. Looking back down at his father who was still at the bottom of the stair he said, "I'm glad your done trying to fix me. I was never broken."

Having said that Nico made his way towards his room. Pulling the door open, he saw a surprise sitting on his bed. Bianca looked up at him, a faint smile on her lips. Standing up quickly and agilely she rushed him, embracing him in a hug. Pulling back she looked at him, a full smile breaking out on her face.

"So, I hear you and dad made up!" She cried cheerfully.

"How? I was just talking to him about th- Oh! You listened in on our conversation! Didn't you!" Nico yelled.

"Sure did! So when will I officially get to meet this boyfriend of yours!?"

"Oh! Now you want to meet him! After the way you treated me when you found out I had a boyfriend! You'll meet him when I get my apologize!" Nico cried stomping his foot for empathize.

"Fine then!" Bianca said. She swiftly she maneuvered her way to the door, stopping before she got passed the threshold. "I'll meet Percy soon, Nico, but I'm not apologizing. Oh, and I think you might want to know that you'll be going to school tomorrow with a big hickey on your neck!"

"What?!" Nico hollered whirling around to face his dresser mirror. Sure enough there was a large mark on his neck. A slight moan came from his lips. Tomorrow would defiantly be one of the worst days of his life, for more then one reason.

* * *

The next day Percy waited until third period to confront Luke, mainly because it was when he had gym class. More importantly Nico wasn't in his gym class. The gym teacher also seemed to be half blind and deaf, which was bonus points. Percy was thankful he had one teacher who would be unable to hear Luke's screams. When gym class started Percy hung back a few moments, scanning the crowd of students for Luke. On this particular day they were each allowed to pick what kind of activity they wanted to do. Normal they weren't allowed to do this, but today it was a good thing they did. The gym was also linked to the middle school gym or as most called it the little gym. They were permitted to go in there today if they wanted to play basketball, which most guys did, even though the middle school gym was smaller than the high school. Luke just happened to be one of those who was playing basketball. The middle school gym was quiet secluded, separated from the high school gym by a wall and two large metal double doors. The perfect place for a fight.

Shuffling in the middle school gym with the rest of the boys Percy waited quietly. Scanning the room he spotted Luke on the far side already throwing the ball into the hoop. Suddenly, a intense rage filled Percy body. It wasn't normal for him to react like this. He was usually calm and collected, but now his monster side was being let loose.

"Luke!" Percy screamed across the gym. Several of the people around him jumped back, startled by his outburst and the look of utter rage on his face. Luke whirled around just as startled. He didn't even have time to reply before Percy barreled into him, taking the boy to the ground.

At that moment Percy couldn't even hold back. His mind was hazed with anger. His fist plummeted down blindly with full strength, not even caring where he hit the boy. Luke raised his arms quickly, desperately trying to protect his face and head. He let out a ear splitting shriek as Percy's hand struck him hard in the face. A few minutes ticked by as Percy violently attacked Luke. The students seemed frozen unable to react. Finally snapping out of their trance several of the people in the gym grabbed Percy trying to haul him away from Luke. Percy swiped his arm backwards, striking on of the boys and causing the rest to jump back. Luke, having been released from Percy's grasp, stumbled to his feet, rushing towards the boy's locker-room. Percy surged forward ready to go after him when a familiar voice cried out to him.

"Percy! Stop!" Grover screamed. He ran forward grabbing Percy's arm. For a moment Percy was startled, still lost in his anger induced haze. Everything he saw seemed to be red, burning along with his anger. His chest rose and fell quickly, as he gasped for breath.

"Percy! God, bro! Calm down! What the fuck was that!" Grover hollered angrily. He quickly shoved Percy back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Percy glanced down, gritting his teeth. "That fucking jackass!" Percy gasped out. "I hope I broke some of his bones at least!"

"Well, if you wanted to hurt him then you got your wish. Look at your hands." Grover said with a chuckle. He slowly took hold of Percy wrist and held it up, showing everyone. Sticky red liquid coated his knuckles and his fingers. Percy gawked at his own hand mystified. "He got what he deserved and I don't even know what he did to you." Grover said with a satisfied smile.

A few people laughed, pleased with Percy's performance, hating Luke as much as he did. A few even let out cries of congratulations. Jason, who was on Percy swim team, came up to him clapping loudly.

"Wow, Jackson! Didn't know you would do something like that! Sorry for all the times I called you a dog!" Jason said jokingly. Percy mustered a smile.

Suddenly, the gym doors whirled open. Luke emerged through them followed by a tall woman in a suit. She glanced around the room, her lips pursed, eyes cold and unfeeling. Her eyes darted from student to student giving each a look that could kill. Her gaze landed on Percy.

"Mr. Jackson! Come with me! Now!" The principle instructed.

Luke smirked at him as he stepped closer, seeming unharmed except for a bloody nose, busted lip, and gash on his forehead. His eyes meet Percy's own and his smile widened.

Quickly Grover leaned over to Percy, clasping him on the back.

"Hang in there." He whispered in his ear before letting him go.

Percy slowly stepped forward, all eyes on him. The principle glanced down at his hand, seeing the blood, and snorted disgustedly. Turning quickly on her heels she marched across the gym and towards the doors, Luke and Percy close behind her.

Once the boys got to her office they both had a seat in the rolling chairs on the opposite side of her desk. She glanced at them both with her vulture eyes. Quickly she reached in her desk door, pulling out a tissue. She handed it to Luke who pressed it tenderly against his still bloody nose.

"Now, would one of you boys tell me what happened?" She said coldly. Luke's hand shot in the air as he volunteered.

"Well, we were all having a great time in gym. I was just minding my own business when suddenly he came out of no where and attacked me!" Luke cried sounding quiet pathetic.

"That's not true!" Percy yelled jumping from his seat.

"Mr. Jackson! Please! Actually don't need to hear the story. You! Considering you didn't throw the first punch or fight back I can't really punish you! Get out!" She said pointing at Luke.

Luke jumped up quickly before scampering from the room. The door closed with a slam. Percy stared at the door even though Luke was long gone. When he turned back he was meet by the principles gaze.

"As for you Mr. Jackson," She said. "You know how we punish troublemakers in my school. One week suspension. It will be a month before you can participate in any after school activities. Now, I will be calling you parents to come and pick you up."

"What?! I can't be kicked off the swimming team! I'm one of the best swimmers!" Percy cried.

"No exceptions Mr. Jackson, no matter what activity your in. I'm sorry, but I have to enforce the punishment as it needs to be applied. Now, go get anything you need out of your locker then report back here." She said quickly waving him away with her hand as she picked up the phone.

Percy looked at her from a moment before standing up angrily. Swiping his hand backwards as he marched across the room he smacked the chair out of his way, sending it toppling to the floor. Opening the door and stepping out side he tried to catch his breath again and get his emotions under control.

"Awww! Did poor Percy get kicked out of swimming!" Luke called. Percy whirled around, staring at him. He had been waiting for Percy to come out of the office.

Before Luke could say another word Percy shoved him against the wall, pinning him by his shoulders.

"Why the fuck did you do it!?" He screamed. Luke smirked up at him.

"God Percy! I though you would have figured it out by now! I didn't do it to hurt you precious little Nico. I did it to hurt you!" Luke said with a laugh. "The only way to truly hurt you is through someone you love and I think I did a perfect job."

Percy's eyes slowly widened. Turning his head away, his face twisted in anger. Without warning he threw Luke to the floor. Turning swiftly he begin to march towards his locker.

"I know your weak point, Jackson. And now I am going to use it to hurt you in every way possible. I wonder what Annabeth would think when she found out how much trouble you got in for you _**boyfriend**_!" Luke called after him. His cackling laugh followed Percy all the way down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys! A lot happened in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 16**

* * *

Ever since Percy got suspended on Friday Nico's life has been a living hell. Not only was Percy unable to come to school on Monday, but Nico couldn't see him over the weekend either. He had been grounded by his mother. Even if Nico missed Percy he had to agree that being suspend and grounded was a worthy punishment for what Percy had done to Luke. A rumor had been spread through out the school that Percy attacked Luke because Percy had caught him and Annabeth together. Nico couldn't help but laugh at this, being the only one who knew how untrue the tale was.

Nico was shocked when he got a text message on Monday just a the dismissal bell rung at school. Walking out the double doors and into the parking lot he fished in his pocket producing his cell phone. He read the text eagerly once he realized who it was from. Percy wanted Nico to come over to his house. His mom would be gone for the day and as the text said Percy had something special planned for Nico.

Nico couldn't wait.

* * *

The moment Nico walked through Percy's front door he was engulfed in a hug. Percy had his arms wrapped tightly around Nico's torso making sure the boy couldn't get away.

"Miss me much?" Percy said placing his lips to Nico's forehead. Nico laughed slightly before responding.

"Nope. Not at all." He replied sarcastically.

This time Percy laughed. Slowly he pulled away from Nico placing a small kiss on his lips. Taking the boy's hand Percy led him into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch he waited for Nico to join him. Instead of sitting next to him Nico sat down directly in his lap.

"Hey! Get up! Your crushing me!" Percy cried with a smile. Nico whirled around in his lap moving his legs in such a way that he was straddling Percy.

"Well, aren't you being brave to day." Percy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Usually I am the one who has to do this kind of stuff. Normally you are at a complete loss. Of course you were a virgin before I got a hold of you." Percy said with a smirk.

"Percy! Shut up!" Nico cried furiously.

Percy simply laughed, loving Nico's reaction. Slowly he lifted up the back of Nico's shirt, sliding one hand up his back and the other down letting his fingers brush under the top of Nico's jeans. Nico whimpered, but slowly reached behind him grabbing both of Percy's hands and holding them within his own. Percy looked up at him curiously wondering why Nico wanted him to stop. Percy would have jerked out of the boy's grasp and continued if not for the stern look he was receiving from Nico.

"What it is?" He asked concerned.

Nico let out a slight sigh and squeezed Percy's hands tighter in his own. "This is wrong." He said not meeting Percy gaze.

"What do you mean this is wrong? We did this once before and didn't get in trouble for it so why would it matter now?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Percy, that's not what I meant. I mean it feels wrong because…. Well, because your still with Annabeth." Nico said hesitantly.

"So. I have been this whole time and you've never cared before. Why do you care now?" Percy stared at Nico, waiting for a response.

"At school everyone has been talking about that fight you had with Luke and they say it was because of Annabeth. That just got me thinking and now it's starting to bother me. When are you going to break up with her Percy? You promised me you would."

"I know I promised, but the thing is I think I might stay with her for a while."

"What?!" Nico cried. He quickly jumped from Percy lap. He stared at the other boy intently, fury flickering in his eyes.

"It's just…. That dance at school. You know that one they have every year. That's coming up in a few weeks and I thought I would… maybe, possibly go with Annabeth." Percy said quietly.

"Your what?" Nico asked through clenched teeth. It took all his will power to not start screaming at Percy. "I though we could stay home and maybe do something together instead of going, but now that you want to go with Annabeth, screw my plans!"

"Nico, your being unreasonable!" Percy yelled.

"I'm being unreasonable! What the fuck, Percy!?"

"Wait, let me rephrase that!" Percy cried realizing he was making things worse.

" Oh, you better rephrase that. If you don't get it right this time I'm going to be like really, really mad!"

"Okay! Nico, you just don't understand how I'm feeling. If any one finds out that I'm gay then my life will be over. If people find out your gay no one will care. See, my life is a lot harder than yours."

Nico looked at Percy not saying a thing. Suddenly, he turned away from him, heading down the hallway.

"Nico! Wait!" Percy cried getting up to follow him.

"Fuck you!" Nico cried back rushing towards the door. Percy made a mad grab for Nico's arm but missed. Nico slipped out the front door with a hurt expression on his face and tears in his eyes. He slammed the door hard.

"You know I'd never want to hurt you!" Percy called after him, but it was to late. Nico never heard it.

* * *

"So Nico… Did you have fun at Percy's? I know that's where you were!" Bianca cried eagerly as Nico stepped through the door. Of course she would want to know what had happened. She was his older sister and that's what older sisters do. Little did she know Nico had just gotten his heart broken.

"That bastard!" Nico screamed slamming the door behind him. Bianca whirled around to face him. She gasped slightly as she realized he was crying. Without thinking she stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nico, What happened?" She asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about!" He cried trying to wrestle his way out of Bianca's grip. Bianca looked down at him taking note of the fury that flashed in his eyes. The fury and pain. Immediately she knew what was wrong having been through the same thing when some guy broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry, Nico." She said hugging him tighter. Nico didn't try to fight it this time. Instead he just cried.


	17. Just A Random Author's Note

**Author's Note  
-Spoiler Alert- **

**So this author's note has nothing to do with my fanfiction to tell you the truth. It's about the new Percy Jackson book. I just have a few questions about what happened during the book that I was hoping you guys could answer for me. **

** Okay, so I just finished the new Percy Jackson book called The House of Hades. All I can say is wow. I just have a few questions. This might be a spoiler for those who haven't read the book so you have been warned. So one of the most shocking parts in the book was when Nico and Jason go to see Cupid, I think that's who it was, and Nico says he likes Percy. So does this mean Nico is gay? Me and my friend were arguing and she said that Nico meant he liked Percy as a friend, but I think he meant it in like a romantic sort of why. Is that what he meant? Or am I wrong? **

**Sorry that this is really off topic. I just really wanted to know. I love proving to people that I am right! Just kidding, but she said if I was right I get a ten dollars**** and I'm broke so that would do me a lot of good! :) **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for answering my question. I got ten dollars now! Well, I had ten dollars. I was going to save it but when I went to the store earlier today I saw glitter ink pens and I screamed "I must have you!" I bought two packs of them, a notebook with a fat cartoon panda on the front, and a pack of skittles. My friend told me that I don't act my age. My reply was I might not act my age but at least I buy a lot of cool shit! ****J**

**Okay so I had a major case of writers block while trying to make this chapter. I just couldn't figure it out! Finally I decide to do a time skip and go directly to the night of the dance. Sorry if you guys don't like that. I just couldn't find anything else to fill that time gap.**

* * *

**Opposites Attract**  
**Chapter 17**

**Two Weeks Later…**

"Bianca!" Nico cried from the top of the steps. He stared down over the stairs railing looking for his older sister. His feet carried him quickly down the stairs as he urgently needed to talk to her. Considering she was not in the living room Nico concluded she was in the kitchen. His theory was correct. Peeking around the slightly ajar door he saw her sitting at the dinning table pencils, notebooks, notes, math books, and a calculator all sitting around her. Nico knew she had a major test coming up in the next few days. Bianca had been talking about it nonstop, worrying herself to death over it. Nico didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a test. Little did he know it counted for a majority of her grade.

Nico backed up a little, taking deep breaths. Although his heart felt heavy considering what today was he tried to force a smile for Bianca's sake. He knew how much she worried about him. Especially since the whole thing with Percy. Nico remembered what his father had told him. He had said to not get attached to Percy before Nico knew he was truly in love. Of course Nico didn't listen and he had gotten burned for it.

Nico moved through the kitchen door quickly with a fake smile still plastered on his face. Bianca's eyes shifted from her work to him. She was surprised to see him smiling, but she was also overjoyed. Nico had such a beautiful smile and she hated to see her little brother lose it. She hated seeing him in such pain. He had been so depressed lately and seeing him look so cheerful made Bianca feel as though she had been brought back from the dead. It sent a surge of happiness through her and she could not contain her joy for him. But as suddenly as her happiness had come it was gone. She knew how sensitive Nico was, especially when he was hurting, and just the slightest slip up could spoil his entire mood.

"What is it Nico?" She asked softly. Even though she desperately need to get back to work on her studies she would help him with what ever he need. For the past few weeks she had been nothing but the kind, helpful sister who made sure everything was in place for Nico.

"I think I'm going to go out for a while. If I'm not back when dad gets home from work tell him not to worry, alright." Nico said with fake happiness oozing from his words. His façade seemed to be working well. Now all he had to do was keep it up.

Bianca stared at him in shock. Nico hadn't gone any where with any one for weeks. He wouldn't have even gone to school if it wasn't required. He would have stayed home and sulked if he could. He didn't seem to have a drive to do anything any more, not after what happened with Percy. Suddenly, A thought struck Bianca- one that she did not like.

"Nico, where are you going?" Bianca asked suspiciously. She expected his answer to be the high school dance. She knew Percy would be there. She also knew Nico would do anything to get him back.

Nico's eyes drifted up to Bianca. He slowly turned back around, picking up his aviator jacket. He finally replied after slipping it on.

"I'm not going to that dance if that's what your getting at. I though I might go see Thalia. I'm over Percy, alright!" Nico's voice cracked towards the end of his sentence. It was hard for him to think of Percy let alone talk about him. Just saying his name made a pain run through out Nico's body and caused his heart to shatter all over again.

* * *

Nico quickly sent Thalia a text message before leaving his house. By the time he got a reply the sun was already beginning to set and the cold air set in. The evening was chilly as Nico sat in the field where him and Thalia always meet, watching as the sun bathed the sky with brilliant shades of red and orange, colors vivid against the already darkening blue sky.

Thalia pulled up seconds later driving through the grass, parking her car beside Nico as he lay on the ground his arms stretched behind his head. Thalia slowly undid her seat belt, knowing something was definitely wrong judging by the look on Nico's face. Anxiety tugged at her stomach and a sweat broke out on her skin. She cared about Nico, more than he would ever know. She hated to see him upset. She had even seen him cry a couple of times and to tell the truth his tears had tore her apart.

"Nico, is something wrong?" She asked quietly as she slammed her car door behind her. He turned his head slightly in her direction and now Thalia could see that it was worse than she had thought. She though he was upset before but now, seeing his entire expression, she saw that he looked utterly broken- like he didn't have the will to live anymore.

Nico stared up at Thalia for a moment before looking back at the ground. Slowly Thalia approached him, sliding down next to him one the ground. A slight sigh came from his lips. Even though he didn't want to tell Thalia, terrified of her reaction, he knew he would have to. He owed her that much. Through everything Thalia had been there for him.

"Thalia, I have to admit something to you." Nico said quietly.

"Hmmmm?" She looked at him curiously.

"Thalia, I- I'm…" He started.

"Just spit it out Nico." She said doing he best to sound comforting even though she was slightly annoyed with him. Before Nico could second guess himself the whole story came pouring out of him.

"I'm gay! I don't know why I am, but I am. I don't even know how this whole thing got started. All I know is I'm gay and I've fallen in love with this guy, Percy Jackson to be specific. But suddenly he turned on me wanting to stay with his girlfriend instead of me and now he's going to that dance with her and,- I just- I don't know what to do anymore!" He cried burying his hands in his face.

Thalia sat there for a moment letting the story sink in. A few seconds passed before she finally reacted.

"You said he's going to that dance with his girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, Percy going with that girl Annabeth and I'm left here feeling heartbroken!" He said bitterly.

"Maybe you won't have to be heartbroken after all." She said quietly. Suddenly she jumped to her feet quickly dusting dirt and grass from her jeans having been sitting on the ground moments ago. "Nico, get up! I have a idea. I'm going to help you get your boyfriend back! Go home and put on something nice. It doesn't have to be a suit just something that you could wear to a dance and not be to fancy. Something like- I don't know- a button up shirt, I guess. Something like that!"

Nico stood up slowly staring at Thalia as though she had gone insane.

"And why am I doing this?" He asked

"Because" Thalia replied, "We're going to that dance together and making Mr. Percy Jackson jealous."

"Oh, and how will this help me get my boyfriend back?" Nico rolled his eyes thinking Thalia's plan was idiotic.

"Listen, if a guy sees the person they like with someone else they go crazy. Completely bonkers. And from the way you described Percy it will work like a charm. So, meet me back here in thirty minutes. Don't be late!" Thalia said as she began jogging away. Nico watched her go and for the first time in weeks he felt hopeful.

* * *

Nico arrived back at his and Thalia's special meeting spot right on time although Thalia was no were in sight. Nico would have simply sit on the ground and wait for her but he didn't want to get dirty. After all she had told him to wear something nice and he would hate to ruin his favorite black jeans.

Going against his better judgment Nico plopped down on the ground lacing his fingers in the long stalks of grass and pulling them from the moist ground. Only seconds had gone by when suddenly someone grabbed Nico's arm, hauling him to his feet. The moment he looked up at Thalia he felt odd and out of place. She had actually dress quiet a bit better than he did.

Her purple dress, although it was short, looked elegant and beautiful on her. Nico hadn't expected her to dress up like that. Knowing Thalia he figured she would wear something simpler to him- jeans and a nice shirt.

"Wow Nico. You dress up nice." She said sarcastically as she stared down at his black jeans and blue button up shirt.

"Hey, I didn't think you would…" He started.

"Never mind that! We have to go!" She said grasping his arm tightly. Within moments they were on their way to the school dance. Nico couldn't help but feel nervous, almost sick, as they made their way down the road. He knew something was going to go wrong. He just knew it.

* * *

The moment Nico and Thalia walked into the gym where the dance was being held he knew something was horribly wrong. There was a heavy tension in the air. Although the music was playing no one was dancing. In fact no one was doing anything but standing around looking shocked. It took Nico a moment to find the reason for everyone's confusion. Over in the corner two voice could be heard, arguing over something. Even though the gym was almost silent Nico could not make out what they were saying, but he could tell it was a guy and a girl doing the arguing.

People stood in huddled groups, whispering and pointing towards the other side of the gym. A small crowd was gathered around the two people watching them fight as though it was some reality show on telivision. Nico stood on his toes and craned his neck still trying to get a look at them. Finally the crowd shifted slightly giving Nico a glimpse of them. He nearly gasped.

Percy and Annabeth stood in the gym corner arguing as though they were at war with each other. Percy face was bright red, his teeth clenched. He waved his hands frantically as though he was agitated. It was obvious that he was screaming at her and she was screaming right back. Annabeth had dark streaks on her cheeks from where her mascara was running. Tears dotted her eyes. She screamed something at him viscously before flipping him off and walking away.

As she stormed towards the door Nico caught her eye. She stared at him for a moment her mouth drawn into a hard line. Shaking her head slightly she let out an animal like growl and pushed the doors open.

Immediately Nico knew that argument had something to do with him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Opposites Attract  
****Chapter 18**

In the dim lighted gymnasium Percy watched in silence as Annabeth marched away from him. Tears shimmered in her eyes. Pain was etched out into her features. Just the look on her face made Percy's heart squeeze. His cheeks flush as he though of the conversation that had happened moments ago. How could he have been so stupid?! Why was he so stupid?! Moments ago Annabeth had told Percy that she loved him. On instinct Percy had replied, but instead of saying "I love you, Annabeth" he had made a mistake. He had said someone else name.

Through the bustling crowd of students someone cried out to him.

"Percy!" The voice hollered over the noise. Squeezing between the people that surround him Grover emerged. He looked at him friend with wide eyes before stepping forward. His mouth hung open in shock.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Grover grasped Percy's shoulders and gave him a hard shake.

Percy shook his head, sighing. "I- I don't know. Annabeth she- she said I love you and I messed up!"

"What do you mean you messed up!?" Grover said drawing people's attention once again. "How the hell do you mess up at say I love you!?"

"Instead of saying Annabeth I said someone else! You happy now!" Percy screamed feeling the rage bubbling in his body.

Grover stumbled back completely taken aback by Percy's words. "So you said someone else name instead of Annabeth. What the hell Percy!? Who did you say!?"

"None of your business!" Percy snapped at him. "I wish this night was over!"

"Your screwed. You really are. Annabeth is going to come back in here and murder your ass." Grover stated, shaking his head. Percy glanced up at him. He let out a growl of frustration.

"So what are you going to…" Suddenly Grover stopped. His eyes were locked on something across the gym.

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously.

"Damn! That girl with Nico is hot!" Grover cried standing on his toes trying to get a better look a Thalia.

"What!?" Percy sputtered. He didn't expect Nico to be at the dance, especially with a date. His gaze shot across the room landing on the girl and boy beside the gym doors. Immediately Percy recognized Nico, but he had never seen the girl before. She had probably gone to his school for years but he just never paid enough attention to people like that.

Suddenly, Nico's eyes jerked upwards and his gaze meet Percy's own. They both stood there looking at each other for a moment longer until the girl with Nico interrupted them. Slowly, she tugged on Nico's jacket sleeve, pulling him towards the refreshments table. Percy watched them leave with a heavy heart. His eyes trailed them the whole way until he could no longer see them through the crowd of students.

"Percy, you alright?" Grover asked tenderly tapping Percy's shoulder.

Percy jerked out of his reach quickly. Looking up at Grover he shook his head.

"I'm fine, alright!" He said harshly before stomping away. Walking towards the line of chairs that had been brought into the gym for the dance Percy slid down into one of the seats. He sat there with his arms crossed, murmuring to himself. He never took his eyes off Nico.

* * *

"He keeps looking at us." Nico hissed at Thalia who was digging in on the refreshments that had been set up beside the wall. She glanced up at him with a mix of confusion and annoyance. Sighing Nico grabbed her arm and pulled her from the table.

"What?" She asked.

"Percy. He keeps staring at us." Nico said tilting his head in Percy's direction. Thalia leaned away from Nico, staring across the gym. Sure enough Percy was staring at the two with a look of aggravation. Suddenly, a twisted smile spread across her lips. Looking back at Nico she clapped her hands looking more excited then he had ever seen her.

"Oh shit. I'm scared." Nico muttered backing up a few feet.

"Shut up Nico! I'm happy! He's jealous!" Thalia replied clapping furiously.

"Shouldn't I be the one freaking out over that." Nico said staring at her perplexed. He watched as Thalia rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm happy for you, idiot!" She cried, "I think you just might get your boyfriend back. I mean there has to be something that will get him so jealous that he just has to run over here and tear you away from me!"

"Your enjoying this a little to much." Nico said in a nervous voice. The feeling of anxiety settled over him. What was she planning?

"I just love to get under people's skin! Now what should we do to push him over the edge? Hmmm…. I have an idea!"

"What?" Nico muttered suspiciously. Thalia motioned for him to move closer. Nico took a step forwards wearily. Suddenly, before he could protest, Thalia grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips against his own. Nico's entire body went stiff. What the hell did she think she was doing?!

Thalia finally released him when a loud clatter echoed through out the gym. Jumping away from Nico they both whirled around to see what had caused the commotion. Percy stood beside the wall, the chair he was sitting in moments ago laying on the floor. Tight fist were clutched to Percy's sides and his teeth were clenched. Giving Nico a death glare Percy dashed away slamming the gym door behind him.

"Damn." Thalia whispered.

"I know." Nico murmured. "I should go after him."

"Yeah you should." Thalia said placing her hands on her hips. "You need to fix this."

"Me?!" Nico sputtered "You're the one who.."

"Never mind that! Just go!" Thalia demanded pointing towards the doors. A faint smile curved on her lips. "Go get your dream boy."

Giving Thalia a slight nod, chuckling lightly, Nico dashed to the double doors. He waved to her as he stepped into the hallway. Looking up and down the hallway Nico searched for any signs of Percy. Nothing. He glanced around nervously. The hallway was entirely empty but Nico had a feeling he wasn't alone.

Nico walked quickly, glancing in classrooms and the bathrooms. Still, there was no proof that Percy had been there. Perhaps he went home? Nico didn't even have time to ponder the though as he walked passed a janitor's closet. The door squeaked open and two hands shot out wrapping around Nico's wrists.

Nico thrashed wildly trying to get away from his attacker. It was no use. He was pulled quickly into the closet. Dim light shone from the light bulb casting eerie shadows around the walls. The overwhelming smell of cleaning supplies invaded Nico's nose the longer he was in the small room. Nico stumbled into the closet, tripping over his own feet. He slammed into a shelf full of cleaning supplies before toppling to the floor. Looking up with a groan he stared at the person standing in front of him.

"Luke." Nico said with fear seeping into his voice.

* * *

Percy stormed down the hallway feeling the anger bubble in his stomach. How could Nico do this to him? Couldn't he tell how much it was hurting him? Percy shook his head trying to expel these thoughts. He wandered down hallway feeling lost, dazed, and jealous. He wasn't even sure where he was heading any more. Perhaps he would go home. Maybe he would wander around for a few hours. It didn't really matter. Percy was hurting. Him and Nico may have broken up but it still hurt.

Percy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the girl coming out of the bathroom. He slammed into her nearly knocking her to the floor. She stumbled back, clutching to his arm, trying to regain balance. The girl automatically let go when she saw who she was holding on to. Annabeth stared at Percy with rage burning in her eyes. Percy observed her, looking at her tear stained cheeks and smeared mascara. She had cried and a lot at that.

"Hi." Percy mumbled quietly.

Annabeth looked at him for a moment before turning swiftly on her heels and walking away. Percy watched for a moment before deciding he should stop her. They need to talk about a few things. He wanted to make sure she would keep his secret.

"Annabeth! Wait!" He called grabbing her arm.

"What!?" She hissed pulling from his grasp.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And I hope we can still be frie…"

"Oh, shut the hell up Percy! I don't want to here it! Really I don't! I know what you said back there in the gym and let me just say my name is not Nico!" She cried.

"Annabeth I know what I said but please listen. You don't understand!" Percy protested.

"Yeah, I understand! You and your boyfriend have probably been sleeping together behind my back! So fuck you! Oh and I believe Nico is going to get his ass kicked before tonight is over. Luke's looking for him." Annabeth replied before turning and walking away.

Percy's eyes widened. "Luke." He whispered quietly.

Taking off at a sprint Percy ran down the hall. Warning bells blared in his mind. Luke was going to do something to Nico. Something that Percy had to stop. That is if he could find them.

Percy was still running when suddenly he heard a bang from behind on of the doors. Whirling around Percy looked through out the hall. Rushing to one of the closed doors he placed his ear against the front, listening intently for sound inside the dark room. Nothing. He tried this again and again until he came to the janitor's closet. He pressed his ear against the door quickly. Percy nearly jumped when he heard the pleas from inside.

"Stop it! Stop! Please!" The voice called from the other side of the door. Nico's voice.


	20. Chapter 19

**Opposites Attract**  
**Chapter 19**

"Stop! Stop it! Please!" Nico begged Luke, gasping loudly. A shiver ran through his small form as Luke took a step forward. He felt like an animal being stalked by a predator. In one swift motion Nico was forced against the wall of the janitors closet. A pain reverberated through his body as his back struck the wall harshly. Bending his head low Luke's soft lips brushed the tender skin of Nico's neck bring a shiver from the boy, but not from pleasure. The shiver was from fear. A breathy laugh left Luke's lips as he noticed Nico's reaction. In one swift motion Luke's hands shot upwards, grasping the hem of Nico's shirt and slowly pulling the fabric up. Nico wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. Utter hatred and anger bubbled in his body. He hoped Luke burned in hell for what he was doing.

Suddenly the wooden closet door creaked on it's hinges. Vivid, blinding white light streamed through the door way, illuminating the dark closet. Nico's body when stiff before a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over him. Even though he was being forced to do this he hated being caught. He imagined all the gossip that would be going around school if the person told what they saw. Everyone would be talking about it. Nico was about to cry out to the person- to beg for help- when suddenly Luke leaned forward placing a feverish kiss on his lips. Apparently they both had the same idea. As long as Nico didn't say anything the person would have no idea as to what was going on. They would figure the two people where having a make out session. Noticing the closet was occupied they would move on, not wanting to cause a scene. Quickly Nico realized there would be a different result. His eyes drifted to the person in the doorway and automatically his hope was renewed. Staring at Percy Nico gave a whimper. His eyes were pleading- begging for help.

Percy didn't spare one moment. Dashing across the room with surprising speed he grabbed the back of Luke's shirt, jerking his away from Nico. Nico watched in horror, pressing his back harshly against the cold closet wall, as Percy tackled Luke to the floor, falling on top of him with his knees pressed in the other boy's stomach. Percy quickly grasped Luke's wrists and pinned him to the ground. A look of utter rage over took his features. Nico had never seen Percy so anger and to tell the truth it frightened him a bit.

"YOU BASTARD!" The cry came from Percy's lips with such fury that Luke flinched. A fire flashed in Percy's eyes, rage consuming him. Heat spread through out his body. Using his finger nails, hoping to inflict more pain, Percy pressed harder down on the boy's wrists. Luke recoiled, hissing at the pain. Slowly drops of blood swelled from beneath the skin, dripping across his wrists. Luke shook his head wildly, growling in pain. His teeth were clenched and his eyes snapped close.

A sigh of relief left Luke's body as Percy removed his grip on his wrists extinguishing the pain. Luke did not realize the pain had just begun. Quickly Percy grabbed Luke's shirt collar. Pulling hard on the front of his shirt Percy drew Luke's head upwards before slamming it into the hard tile floor. A howl of pain escaped Luke's throat as Percy repeated this action once more. With one hand holding Luke down Percy drew his hand back and rammed his fist into Luke's face.

Nico's eyes stared at the two but he was not focused on the scene that unfolded before him. He blanked out, not noticing any thing that was happening. He stared blankly at the ground where the two boys lay his mind wandering. His head was filled to the brim with questions. Percy saved him? Why? How did he know they were in the janitor's closet? Where was Annabeth? A strangled growl came from Percy's lips, shocking Nico back to the present. He stared on in horror as Percy rammed his fist into Luke's head repeatedly. Blood dripped down Luke's face, having a busted nose and busted lip, pooling on the floor and coursing down his shirt front. Dark crimson stains tarnished the light blue fabric of his shirt. Tears gleamed in the boy's eyes as his gaze settled on Nico. Now he was the one begging for help.

All at once the anger that Nico had been feeling only moments earlier vanished. His heart ached as he watched Luke lay on the ground, so helpless, so afraid. He did not feel sorry for Luke or pity him, but Nico knew what he was feeling, having been in a similar situation only moments ago. Nico let out a weak sigh before surging forward. He reached out tenderly, grabbing Percy's wrist as he raised his hand in the air ready to deliver another harsh blow. For a moment Percy stopped, his arm suspended in the air, but quickly he let out a growl of frustration and pushed Nico away. With the force of the shove Nico stumbled, tripping and falling back against one of the large, metal shelves that lined the walls. With a clatter he smashed to the ground, bottles of cleaning substances and towels rattling from the shelf and falling on top of him.

Percy whirled around in a fury, curious as to what had happened. Within seconds his anger began to fade and smolder as he realized Nico had fallen. Scrambling to his feet, finally releasing Luke from his grip, he rush towards Nico. Reaching down he tenderly grabbed the boy's hand, intertwining their fingers, and hauled him to his feet. The moment Nico had regained his balance and was standing again Percy embraced him tightly in a hug, burying his face into the smaller boy's hair.

"Nico, are you alright?! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Percy cried wildly. His hands slowly slide up Nico's back, pulling the boy closer into his chest. Nico shivered slightly. Lost for words he nodded. Percy looked down at him producing a small smile. Tenderly he leaned down placing a small yet passionate kiss on his lip. Nico slowly reached upwards intertwining his fingers in Percy hair. Slowly the two broke apart, a small smile creeping up on Nico's lips. They were interrupted by a low moan of pain.

Percy whirled around gazing at Luke who sat on the ground clutching his head. He truly did look pitiful. Percy took a step towards him, anger flaring in his eyes once more. Luke stared back at him a look of panic plastered on his face. His eyes flickered over to Nico pleading for him to do something. Nico pondered this for a moment before shaking his head no. Luke's face dropped immediately. Kicking his feet he forced himself backwards, pressing tightly against the wall.

"Percy, please don't! I- I won't touch him again! I won't talk to him! I won't even look at him ever again! Please don't! Please!" Luke begged with tears welling up in his eyes.

Nico looked at Luke sternly, but suddenly a strike of pity rippled through him. Shaking his head he glanced back at Luke. "Percy, stop." Nico stated quietly.

Coming to a sudden halt in the center of the small room Percy's gaze shifted back to Nico. Seeing his facial expression Percy knew he had made up his mind on the matter. Giving a frustrated sigh Percy nodded in agreement. Swiveling around he glared at Luke once more. "Don't you ever touch him! If you do I swear I'll end you!" Luke nodded numbly.

Slowly Percy reached out to Nico, holding his hand with his fingers spread apart widely. For a moment Nico hesitated, but after a moment he accepted his hand with a small grin. Pushing the closet door open Percy led Nico out into the hallway clutching tightly to his hand. They walked in silence for a moment before Nico finally piped up.

"You know we can't go back to the gym, right?" Nico said looking at Percy sweetly.

"Huh?" Percy asked confused. Nico gave a slight giggle before pointing down at Percy's chest. Percy slowly lowered his gaze to his shirt front. Spots of crimson stained his clothes. Nico was right- he couldn't go in looking like he killed someone, which he almost did. With a sigh he shook his head.

"I have a jacket in my locker. I'll go get it if you'll go with me." Percy said. Nico looked up at him with a smile. Nodding quickly he jerked out of Percy's grip. For a moment Percy looked at him curiously. Nico grinned wildly.

"I'll go with you if you can catch me!" Nico cried. He darted forward running down the hall, laughing the whole time. Percy found himself laughing as well as he began chasing after Nico.

* * *

"Nico!" Thalia called loudly as he entered the gym. Suddenly she noticed the boy at his side. Looking him up and down she grinned.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Nico has his boyfriend back!" She cried louder then necessary. Nico's face when pale at her words while Percy chuckled lightly. Running up to her waving his arms like a madman he gave a aspirated sigh.

"Why don't you just announce it over the intercom!" Nico snapped at her. Thalia grinned back at him.

"So, this is the friend you were telling me about?" Percy asked stepping towards them. Nico nodded slightly. Percy looked at Thalia curiously. "She doesn't seem like the kind of person you should be going to the dance with." He stated bluntly.

Thalia gapped at him in shock. "How dare you!" She shouted waving her finger in his face.

"Wait, you don't let me finish. She doesn't seem like the kind of person you should be going to the dance with. No one could ever love you as much as I do, so I believe I should be you date." He finished.

Nico gazed at him with sweet smile. "You should be." He said quietly.

"Awwwwww! You two are adorable together!" Thalia cried. Percy looked at her, smiling widely. He was grateful to her since she was the one who got Nico to come to the dance in the first place. Nico had explained the whole story while they had gone to Percy's locker. He told of how they came to school, how he saw the fight with Annabeth, and Luke got a hold of him.

Suddenly, a though occurred to Percy. Where did Luke go? Scanning the room he didn't see him. Not until he heard a familiar laugh echo through the gym. Turning to the right he saw Luke leaning against the wall with Annabeth at his side. She was laughing wildly at something he said. She didn't seem bothered by the blood stains on Luke's shirt or his bust nose. She seemed quiet happy actually.

"Percy?" Nico asked looking at him. Percy whirled around, tearing his eyes off Annabeth and Luke, giving Nico a light hearted smile.

"Now that I am you date I think I deserve a dance." Percy said as a slow song started to play. Quickly before Nico had time to run away Percy grabbed him by the arm. Leading him to the center of the gym he placed his hands tenderly on Nico's sides. Percy didn't seem aware of all the people looking at them.

"Percy!" Nico hissed wildly. "You realize everyone is staring at us, right?!"

"I really don't care anymore." Percy replied spinning Nico around. Nico looked as though he was going to be sick. He could feel everyone's eyes burning into his back as they watched. Slowly Percy leaned down, whispering lightly in his ear. "I almost lost you Nico. I'm not going to let that happen again. If everyone wants to stare let them stare."

Nico looked up at Percy feeling touched by his words. Slowly he raised his hands upwards wrapping his arms tenderly around Percy's neck. Glancing over Percy's shoulder he saw Thalia flash him the thumbs up sign. He also saw Grover standing in the corner of the gym looking shocked.

Slowly, before Nico could protest Percy leaned down, placing his lips against Nico's own. Nico flinched for  
a second hearing the murmurs that echoed around them. When Percy pulled away he gazed around them.

"Damn! Everyone really is staring aren't they!" Percy cried with a slight smile on his lips.

Nico couldn't help it. He smiled back. "Yeah they are, aren't they?" Biting his lower lip Nico blushed  
slightly. He sound like such a idiot. Noticing the blush on Nico's face Percy gazed down at him.

"Hey Nico, guess what." Percy said.

"What?" Nico asked gazing back up at him.

"I love you." Percy whispered placing his hand on Nico's burning cheek.

"I love you, Percy." Nico replied back leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think the story is over? Not yet. There will be one more chapter after this. Hope you all have enjoyed this fan fiction. I'm kind of sad that i'm almost done with it. :( **


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**A/N: I told you guys I was think about making a sequel to this fanfiction and I decided it would be kind of fun to make one. This is just kind of foreshadowing what will happen in the sequel. I hope you all will read the sequel as well! :) **

* * *

**Opposites Attract **

**Epilogue**

After Nico and Percy danced the two decide to stay in the back of the gym. Percy was leaning up against the wall with Nico in his arms when a group of girls walked by.

"Awww! There actually kind of cute together!" One whispered to the others. Nico glanced up at Percy, smiling. While the girls decided they made a cute couple others were flashing them strange looks. Neither of them minded though. Percy was surprised when Grover made his way towards them. After that little display Percy made he figured Grover would never speak to him again, deeming him to be strange and not normal.

" So, looks like you're a freak, geek, and wannabe now." Grover said solemnly.

"Guess I am." Percy said staring at him.

Suddenly, a full smile broke out on Grover's face. "Well, I am too then."

"What?" Percy asked surprised.

"Damn it, Jackson! You're my best friend! I've known you since we were eight! You really think I would ditch you because your gay! You are an idiot if you think I would!" Grover cried happily.

" Wait, your serious!?" Percy said in shock.

"As serious as I can be." Grover said.

Nico, who was watching the whole thing, smiled to himself. At least everything had worked out fine. Maybe they would get strange looks. Maybe they would be criticized. Oh, well. Nico was about to say something to Percy when suddenly his cell phone rang. Percy quickly dropped his arms from Nico's waist, allowing the boy to reach into his pocket and answer the call.

"Hello?" Nico croaked into the phone. He had no idea who the person was. He didn't even recognize the number.

"Nico! Darling! What's up my buddy?!" The person cried at Nico through the phone.

Nico almost laughed at the greeting as he realized who the person was.

"What's up, Leo?"

"Well, I have some very important stuffs to say to your ears!"

"What's the very important stuffs my ears need to hear?" Nico said rolling his eyes.

"Guess who's moving back to your town and who will be going to your school! Yep, it's me!"

"What?" Nico said surprised.

"You don't sound to happy." Leo said with disappointment in his voice.

"No! I'm happy it's just…" Nico trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Nico cried.

"Oh, okay! Well I have to go. I just had to tell you that! Call you soon!" Without another word Leo hung up.

Nico slowly put his cell phone back in his pocket. A thousand thoughts whirled around in his head. How would he be able to explain to Leo that he was gay and had a boyfriend now? Would Leo understand? He said it himself didn't he. He had always thought Nico was gay, even when they were kids. What if Leo is cuter than before? Nico thought suddenly. Shaking his head Nico tried to expel these thoughts from his mind.


End file.
